Tangled in Cords
by LaStoriaDellaAnimeFreak
Summary: Hebi-Neko Kawaii, real name Ai Kurosaki is very famous around the world. To everyone she is the perfect girl. She has the money, the looks, the life. Through most people's eyes her life has been a breeze but to those who had the pleasure to know the real her know all-to-well that her life was anything but a breeze or walk in the park. T for blood, Cross, and some suggestiveness
1. Look's like my friends are here

Summary: Hebi-Neko Kawaii, real name Ai Kurosaki is very famous around the world. To everyone she is the perfect girl. She has the money, the looks, the life. Through most people's eyes her life has been a breeze but to those who had the pleasure to know the real her know all-to-well that her life was anything but a breeze or walk in the park. She has a very sick and twisted sense of humor sometimes, is mentally unstable at some moments, she is very self-conscious at times, and is very emotional with some subjects. She lives in Thousand Oaks, California and is very close to the Noah Family. Her biological parents were killed and her step-parents expect too much from her and when their around she's a complete obedient doll sometimes or just a volcano waiting to erupt. She turns to her closest Friends Tyki Mikk or Cross Marian for help. Lavi Bookman, her ex-boyfriend, makes her breakdown and no one but the Noah Family and Cross Marian know of the girl's Mental condition. As she begins to realize that she might be going insane she distances herself. With her life in Chaos as she breaks down will there be someone who will see past that and help her? Or even Love her?

Genres: Romance, Comedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

_"Because even the smallest of words can be the ones to hurt you, or save you." _  
**― Natsuki Takaya (Fruits Basket) ((Yuki))**

"ARE YOU READY!" She yelled into the microphone making the 500,000 people in the stadium scream for her beautiful singing. "ALRIGHT BUT YOU ALL NEED TO BE LOUDER!" and in response she got what she asked but you could hear clearly what her fans chanted, "Hebi! Neko! Hebi! Neko!" Her stage name was Hebi-Neko Kawaii but her real name was Ai Kurosaki. She is a famous Japanese/French/Korean/English singer/actress and is adored by almost all men, women, and Children alike. She had long pin straight hair that reached her waist and the right half was black while the other was white and parted to the left, lightly tanned caramel skin, C cup breasts, a thin curvy body, and eyes that reminded everyone of the ocean's rainbows. (A/N Like Mizore's from R+V)

This concert was in Dallas, Texas and it was a sold out show within a second did her tickets sold out. She was 19-years-old and was gorgeous. She sung her original song's but will ask her fan's what song they want her to Cover and she'll sing it at the end of each of her concerts. She wore a black top that was cut from the top to a little past her breasts and it was held together, still showing much of her breasts, by a thin black thread and the top ended 2 1/2 inches before her belly button, a white leather coat that had slightly puffed up shoulders but had skin tight sleeves, a fur trimmed neckline, and on the bottom of the coat had a black belt lining, white bootie shorts that was above her thighs and held by a black belt with a gold buckle, thin translucent dark gray stockings under the shorts, and on her feet she wore Black Suede Bootie Ruffle Stiletto High Heel Dress Ankle Boots with a 4 inch heel. Despite the height of her heels she still danced to the music fluently and gracefully, flawless of any mistakes.

When the concert finished and she waved the crowd goodbye and said, "Arigato! Thank you all for coming and I hope you all have a Great Halloween next week!" And with that she got off the stage to back stage and her smile faltered slightly but she maintained her false smile till she reached her dressing room. "Neko-Chan, Are you okay?" Her manager's friend Sheril asked through the door. Ai looked at the door placidly but said in the happiest and cheerful voice she could muster, "I'm so great~ I'll be at the tour bus soon okay!~" She didn't need x-ray vision to see the smile that would be on Sheril's face. "Great, I'll see you in a bit!~" And with that her manager's friend was off. The reason he was there was because her Manager had brought him along cause he asked and she had a huge admiration (crush) for the attractive man so she couldn't say no.

She took a deep sigh then stood up as she grabbed her Chanel Light Beige Quilted Glazed Caviar Leather Coco Pleats Hobo Bag filled with her make-up, 2 cell phones, a few magazines, a brush, her iPod 7, her Coco Chanel clutch that held her money, and a small photo album she carried with her. She grabbed her key's to her 2014 white Corvette stingray, that was in L.A awaiting her arrival back home, and exited the dressing room towards her tour bus that was in the back of the stadium where her bodyguards from her friend's company, Bookman Corporation, were waiting to get her to the bus without getting tackled by her fans.

All of a sudden her personal cell phone went off, she knew this because the Chorus for Do you Know by Enrique Iglesias started to play. She opened her bag as walked and picked up her new iPhone 5c and put it up to her ear already knowing who the assigned ringtone was for, her ex-boyfriend, "Lavi Bookman you better have a good reason for calling me after a concert, you know how bitchy I get." She said. Her voice from public to her fans or co-workers was happy, flirtatious, childish, and fun. With her personal group of friends or those that are in her family that know her well know that in actuality she sounds sadistic, cold, seductive, and sexy. So the perverted Lavi Bookman was a little turned on by her answer on the phone. "Uh yeah, I wanted to know that when you get here to L.A do you want to go with me and my friends to the park to hang out?" The Bookman asked hopefully. She thought for a moment and sighed, "Sure I guess." She answered yes because she couldn't think of a lie to tell him since he basically knows her scheduale since he helps her plan it. "Yay! I'll call you and tell you the time. Alright I'll let you go now~ Bye Love!" and with that he hung up.

"Baka Usagi." She muttered as she got to the exit doors, already hearing her fans screaming Hebi-Neko. All of a sudden her phone rang again but with the Beginning of Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie and she answered it with her pubic voice, "Moshi Moshi~" and then she walked out. "Hey Hebi-Chan, it's Justin." Justin Beiber, or Justine Beaver as she says it behind his back, said. "Hey Justin, darling~ How's it going with the Believe Movie?" She asked with fake excitement as she passed her fans, Waving every now and then at them. "Going Great. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna have Drake go over to your place tomorrow to pick up the music sheets from last rehearsal okay?" He said. Inwardly she sighed and wanted to hurt him but on the outside she replied, "Oh okie Dokie Justin Hunny. I'll TTYL kaykay? Bai-Bai~" and with that she finally got onto the bus and the bus doors closed after all 3 body guards walked in and they were off. She hung up the phone shortly before the bodyguards walked in and she sat on the couch by the window on the left side.

The rest of the day was silent from the bus ride to the airport to L.A.X. at 2:00 a.m.

She asked the bus driver for his last job to drop her and Sheril off at Sheril's home which was in Thousand Oaks. During the ride there Ai's Manager kept trying a little to hard to flirt with Sheril and Ai felt a little bad, knowing Sheril would never go for someone so, so, normal. Besides if he was going to cheat on his ill wife he would want to do it with someone who was more exciting and different from other women.

After 2 to 3 hours on the freeway they finally got to Thousand Oaks to a Mansion on a mountain that was owned by Noah Industries, Sheril's Families business. "Sayonara~" Ai said in her public voice to her co-workers and climbed off the bus with Sheril close behind. They waved the bus off as they walked into the large 3 story mansion. Ai continued to looked through her text messages from Lavi back when they were going out and she seemed a little saddened but Sheril, being Sheril, didn't notice it.

When the two walked in, as expected, Sheril's Family was still awake in the living room talking either about work or something that didn't involve work at all. "TYKI!~" Sheril said as he glomped his brother, who was way more attractive, sexy even, than Sheril. Ai walked into the living room and sat by Lulubell who gave her a slight nod and a warm smile. Ai returning the gesture as she put her phone away and looked around seeing Sheril bother Tyki, Jasdevi no where in sight, The Earl the same, Skin probably in the training room, Wisely sitting on a couch across from Ai and Lulubell, and Road sitting by the fire playing with her dolls. Road looked up and saw Ai and immediately jumped into her lap hugging her tightly. "Neko-Chan!" Road exclaimed happily. "Hey Road." Ai replied with her not-in-public voice. You see the Noah Industries owners are known as the Noah Family. The Noah Family is very, VERY close to Ai.

"How was the concert?" Road asked. "It went well." Ai replied as happily as she could but Road noticed through the facade, though didn't pursue the subject. It was obvious that ever since a few concerts before Dallas that something was bothering the Beautiful Star. "Did Father behave himself?" Wisely asked. Ai nodded, Wisely smiled slightly brightening up Ai's mood ever so slightly.

"So how are you Ai-Chan?" Tyki asked as he finally got his brother to get away from him and take his adoptive children to their room. Road and Wisely said bye to Ai and left with their adoptive father.

"It seems I should be going, Goodnight you two." Lulubell said as she got up after giving Ai a hug then leaving. Ai sighed as she looked at Tyki. "What is it Tyki?" She asked as she laid her head on the back of the couch she sat on. Tyki sitting on his comfortable chair by the fire where Road plays. Tyki had a playful grin grace his tanned lips as he looked at the very attractive girl. Her collarbones shown and she breathed shallow breaths. "What's got you so down Ai?" He asked. "If it's because of you and Lavi breaking up you-" "No It's not that..." She interrupted him. "Then what is it?" Tyki asked as he stood up and sat next to Ai. She didn't answer for a bit but then took a breath and asked, "I'm pretty right?" The question didn't shock Tyki but he was taken back slightly because of the manor she asked the question in. She seemed as if she was so lonely and sad. Nothing like the other times after she broke up with Lavi that she would just ask the question with confidence and make-out with Tyki. "Of coarse you are. What happened Ai?" Tyki asked a little more concerned than usual. Ai looked at him and her eyes had changed into a dark crimson. Those eyes Tyki new well as they looked into his should through his golden alluring ones. "If I'm so pretty why do i feel so ugly?" She asked. Her voice cracking as if she was restraining herself from screaming the question. "Why is it so hard to feel pretty when other's tell you you're pretty!" She said a little louder. She laced her fingers in her hair as her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Why why why why?" She began saying louder than the last. "Why WHy WHY?" She did it again. Tyki grabbed her hands and slowly pulled them away from her hair as she stuffed her face into his chest. "Why Tyki? Why didn't Lavi like me? Was I not pretty enough? Was I that ugly?" She asked as tears brimmed her eyes and started to wet Tyki's plain white dress shirt. "Why did Lavi cheat on me like that? Why?" She asked as he held her. As much as Tyki wanted to take advantage of the sexy girl who is crying in his chest who was in need of some help to "release stress". Tyki knew all to well that Sheril, Lulubell, Road, The Earl, and Wisely would kill Tyki for doing such a thing. "It's because Lavi doesn't know what's great till it's gone." Tyki replied to the crying girl. She heard the drops of water over her tears hit the window's of the mansion so she stopped crying. "The rain..." She said. her voice back to normal, much to Tyki's pleasure. "It sounds like it's going to be a tempest." She said as she looked at Tyki. Her eyes back to the Oceanic rainbow everyone adored. "God has heard your cries so he is crying with you. He feels sad now that someone has hurt such a beautiful girl." Tyki caressed her cheek and she swatted him away like usual. "Flirtatious smut." She said as she stood. "Hurry and drive me home." She ordered. He gave out a light chuckle and nodded, "Yes Princess." He teased as he stood and grabbed his car key's from the coffee table and grabbed an umbrella from a closet. "Your so bothersome sometimes." Tyki said. "Yeah I know but who say's you have to comfort me?" She said. "Good point..." He replied with a smirk as they both walked out into the rain with the umbrella blocking the drops of water from touching them. They got into Tyki's 2013 Porsche Panamera GTS and drove to Ai's house which was 30 minutes away on a mountain owned by the Black Order Corporation.

"So what did Mai do this time?" Ai asked. "It wasn't Mai...it was Shi." He stated. she tensed slightly, "Shi started asking why you weren't pretty and why you weren't what Lavi wanted. That-" "Okay I get it..." Ai said. "Damn...Do me a favor and get me my medication tomorrow?" Ai asked as she started to doze off to sleep. Tyki glanced at her and smiled, "Sure, Ai..." Was all she heard then nothing but a black abyss consumed her into a dark dreamless sleep.

-Later that morning-

Later that morning Ai woke up at around 11:00 am. She glanced around the room till her gaze found her mirror that hung behind her Japanese-styled closet door. She wasn't in her clothes from the night before,she was in a tank top and her underwear. She realized she fell asleep in Tyki's car and her lips tingled slightly and the side of her bed, where she didn't sleep, was filled with a familiar warmth and her hair was down and slightly tangled. "Damn perv.." She muttered. You see most girls would've either 1. called the cops saying she was taken advantage of by the famous actor/song writer Tyki Mikk. or 2. Fangirl-scream that she was undressed and kissed by said actor/song writer, but no Ai Kurosaki calls him a perv and doesn't care. She had gotten used to it because she and Tyki have been close friends since elementary and became friends-with-benefits in the middle of their first year in Junior High till they were Junior's in high school.

She glanced at the floor and saw that her bra was un-clipped and on the floor. She deeply sighed then threw the covers off her and walked to her closet.

Her bedroom was a small princess-like styled room. It had a walk in closet, a bathroom that looked like a whole new room, a King sized bed, large windows, and her room was round. There was no corner's whatsoever in the room. Though she was pretty sure that she could fit at least 1 1/2 Porsche's in her room. She got our of bed and towards her walk in closet. She got dressed in a similar shirt like yesterday but was White. She put her hair up in a high ponytail except for her bangs and some of her shorter cut hair framing her face after brushing the tangles out then but on black skinny jeans and the same shoes from yesterday. She walked out and Put on black eyeliner on that made her eyes pop out, fixing her mistakes every-now-and-then.

Out of the blue her personal cell rang on her nightstand. The Chorus to Count on me by Bruno Mars started to play. She pressed the green button and put the phone up to her ear, "Tyki you damn perv..." She said. "Hey I couldn't just leave you in those wet clothes now could I?" Tyki replied, she didn't need a mind reader to see his famous malicious smirk. "Is that why you slept in bed with me and. I don't know, KISSED ME?" She said icily. "He I couldn't resist.." He said truthfully. "Where are you?" She asked grabbing her purse and walked out of her room. "On my way to my house, getting ready to get bombarded by questions from the family about why I didn't come back last night." He sighed. "Ouch...Well what did you call me for?" She asked. "I wanted to know if you wanted to get some dinner with me and my family tonight. Lulubell asked me to ask you." He stated, she could hear him pulling up in his driveway by the loud screaming of his name by Road. "Yeah, I'll go." She said as she went into her kitchen. "Alright I'll text you the details later, Talk to you later Ai." He said. "Kay, Bye Tyki-Pon." She smirked as she heard him growl at the pet name and she hung up. She walked down the spiral staircase all the way down to the first floor from the 2nd. She got to the kitchen and sighed as she set her purse down on the counter and grabbed out her work phone.

She put the phone in her back pocket and began to search through her work phone, which was a iPhone 5s, for a number. "Ah-ha!" She said as she pressed the number found in the contacts. She heard the ringing till it went straight to voice mail. "Hello sorry for not being able to pick up your call please leave a message at the beep." Beep. "Yeah sorry for calling you but I wanted to know if your still up for going to the club next week. If you can't I completely understand~ Call me when you can Brother~" She said in the sweetest and most innocent voice she could do then hung up the phone. "Jack ass Mother fucker completely ignored me." She said back to normal.

The doorbell rang and she grabbed the music that Justin and her talked about earlier from the counter and opened the front door to Drake. "Here ya go~" She said happily in a fake innocent voice. "Thanks." He said with a smile and took the music. "I'll talk to you later about dinner tomorrow." He said then walked to his car.

She sighed and closed the door quickly as she felt her ass vibrate and have Lavi's ringtone go off in her back pocket. She pulled it out and answered the phone, "What do you want Bookman?" She asked. "Alright we're meeting up at the private park near your house okay?" Lavi said excitedly. She sighed at his childish behavior and nodded, "Alright when?" She stated. "Oh in like 30 minutes but I'm already here. Come please! I'm soooooo~ lonely without you love~" He said with a whine. She deeply sighed, "Fine I'll be there soon." She said. "Alright I'll see you in a bit." He said and hung up. She lazily grabbed her purse from the counter, putting her work phone in it, then walking to the front door. She opened it and locked it behind her.

She walked to her 2014 white corvette stingray and climbed into the drivers seat and putting her purse in the passengers seat. She opened the glove compartment and took out an orange canister filled with white capsules and took out 2 of them. "Bottoms up." She said as she grabbed a bottle of water from her purse and drank the two capsules. She closed the canister and put it back in the glove compartment.

She grabbed her key's from the side pocket of her purse and started the car. The engine sound almost not noticeable in the car. She began to drive out of the driveway, opening the remote controlled gate then heading onto the main road towards the park Lavi was waiting in. She began listening to Lost November by DIAURA. She sang the Japanese song perfectly in sync.

As time passed, about 20 minutes, she parked in the parks parking lot after checking in with Lavi's bodyguards that she was invited by the hyper-active Athlete. Lavi Bookman, a actor, dancer, and a soccer player. This man did almost everything. She turned off her car and put the keys in her purse as she climbed out and locked the car doors and closed the drivers door.

She sat on the hood of her car and stared at the bright blue sky through the tree leaves that shadowed her car. The leave blew with the slight wind. The scene was perfect for tranquility and peace till, "LOVE~" A all-to-familiar voice rang through her ears as a red headed 19-year-old Lavi Bookman hugged her making her fall onto her back on the car. "Hey Lavi." She said tiredly. He pulled away and beamed at her, "You look as beautiful as ever~' He complemented. "Riiiight." She said as she rolled her eyes at the complement. "So who's coming?" She asked as she slightly smiled at her ex-boyfriend. She had never met any of the Bookmans' friends so she was genuinely curious as to who would befriend someone so annoying, hyper-active, knuckle-head, fumy, dumbass, like Lavi Bookman.

"That's a secret~ but they are bringing some pizza." He said happily as he sat down next to her. Ai, though, did resent her ex-boyfriend, she enjoyed his company when she was sad. Even if the reason for being sad was him. There was an awkward yet comfortable silence between the two then Lavi laid his head on her lap. She flinched at the action, "What do you think your doing Lavi?" She snapped. "Why'd you break up with me Ai?" Lavi asked. Her eyes widened, she realized that she never told Lavi she found out about him. About how he was seeing other women and having sex with them. About how she saw the messages from other women, other girlfriends, about how one of them went to her house and... "Why do you want to know?" Her voice slightly cracked but Lavi didn't look at her or take notice. "Because I loved you Ai..." He said. She scoffed, "Right." She muttered. He stood up and looked at her in the eyes, a serious glint in his. "What do you mean by that?" He demanded. "You didn't love me...We both know our relationship was all a lie because Bookman, your grandfather, wanted the publicity and thought it be good for the both of us. It was nothing other than a publicity stunt." She stated. "That's not true!" He protested. Ai then grabbed his cell phone from his front pocket, quickly unlocked it and found the messages from the other women back when they were dating, which was about 2 weeks ago. She shoved the phone in his face and said, "This show's me you love every other women but me Lavi Bookman so stop lying to my face!" her voice cracked more than she would've liked but didn't care.

She stuffed the phone back in his pocket then grabbed her keys for her car and went towards the driver's seat. "Wait where are you going Ai?" He asked as he grabbed her wrist. "Home." Was her reply. "Don't go okay. hate me just at least meet my friends." He pleaded. She glanced at him and he could see her tears which made him feel the ting of guilt in his chest. "Fine but only for a little while, I still need to go to my place to get ready for dinner with the Noah Family." She said as she pulled her wrist away from his grip and wiped her tears away, successfully not ruining her make-up. He hated the Noah family and normally would've protested against her for going with them but he would've put gasoline on the already burning fire.

They sat on the swing set at the park in awkward silence. Lavi kept glancing at her hoping that she would smile genuinely at him like she used to when they were dating. Though he can only blame himself for doing something he knew was so wrong, when they were dating she just thought of her as any other girl. Someone who would find out but wouldn't care because he was so handsome. Someone who was just "another girl" that he could find anywhere but when out of the blue she had packed up her stuff and left to her house that she was going to sell a week later and had called him the day after to say they were done. No more Ai and Lavi. After that the tabloids got a hold of the story and Lavi and her, even now, are bombarded by questions of the sudden break-up that happened 2 weeks ago. He began to realize there was really no women alive that was like her. He felt guilty but not really at the same time. He figured she would've known what kind of guy Lavi was, that if a girl was hot he would y'know...Yeah.

Ai just stared at the ground as she swung back and forth on the swing. All of a sudden the two looked up to see a 2014 Black Porsche and a Silver 2014 Camaro Z28 park in the parking lot by Ai's car. "Looks like my friends are here~" he said with a saddened smile but was actually really happy to see his friends.


	2. You're not Sorry

_"There is something, Deep within you. It might kill me..."  
**― ****Paramore (Decode)**  
_

Ai looked at Lavi then at the cars that were parked next to hers. A girl and young man got out of the black Porsche. The girl with forest green hair was known as Lenalee Lee. Lenalee was a Singer/Dancer and she knew Ai fairly well since they have worked on songs together. Lenalee saw Ai immediately and waved excitedly. Lenalee wore a light pink turtle neck and a black mini skirt with black knee high boots with a 1 1/2 inch heel. The Young man that got out of the driver's seat was known as Kanda Yu, famous Actor/Martial Arts master. He had been in many movies and owns about 10 dojo's in Japan. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, a black vest, a chain necklace with a crucifix on it, black skinny jeans, and black boots. He had a scowl on his face and handed the two boxes of Pizza to Lenalee. The other boy that came out of the silver Z28 was known as Allen Walker. A famous Musician, his most famous piece was called The Musician/The 14th Song. His white hair and scar over his left eye also made him famous since he is 16-years-old. Kanda Yu was 19-Years-old and Lenalee was 17-Years-old.

Ai gave Lenalee a light smile and a slight wave. "Hey Lavi! Ai!" Lenalee said as she approached the two on the swing set. "Hello, my name's Allen Walker." Allen extended a hand to Ai. She took it and smiled gleefully, her public personality kicking in. "That's Kanda." Allen said pointing the the feminine looking man with a scowl on his face. She just smiled like an idiot at him and he turned away making her fake pout as if she cared the slightest bit. "Yu! Don't be so mean!~" Lavi said as he hugged his friend from behind. "Get off me Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted. Lenalee, Allen, and Ai sweat dropped slightly as they looked at the two. Then Ai, out of weariness, she said in her public voice and a gleeful mischievous smirk, "Awwww, young Love~" and everyone looked at her. Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi broke out laughing while Kanda just glared at her. "Oops sorry I forgot Kanda-Kun was a girl, I mean guy." She said as she slowly got up from the swing ready to run. Allen and Lavi laughed harder at the comment. Kanda growled at her but she remained unphased, "Forgive me Kanda." She said with fake apologetic eyes.

"I think me and you are going to be great friends." Allen said happily as he wiped some tears from his eyes with one hand and his other arm over Ai's shoulders. A smile was gracing his lips as he and Ai's eyes met. She smiled a genuine smile back at Allen and then she heard a slight growl from behind her. They both turned to see Lavi, Ai pulled away from Allen then sat back down on the swing set. "What's the matter Lavi?" Lenalee asked. Lavi shook his head and smiled, "Nothing~ Let's eat some pizza okay?~" He said as he opened a box and took a slice. Lenalee offered Ai one but she refused it politely. "I'm sorry but I'm not all that hungry." She said apologetically. "Tch yeah cause Tyki Mikk is going to feed you right?" Lavi muttered after he swallowed his food.

Everyone looked at Lavi except for Kanda who glared at Ai. She looked at Lavi with disdain and discomfort. "Lavi I-" "No it's fine, I mean he is the one you rebound to each time we had a fight, right?" Lavi icily said. Her eyes widened as she flinched, though she stayed silent. "Lavi what's the matter with you?" Lenalee asked. "She is..." He muttered.

Ai looked at the floor and stood up, "Go to hell Lavi bookman, I hope you fucking get screwed over. I should've known not to take Lydia's recycled trash." She shot him a cold glare, ignoring his hurt expression, then walked to her car. "Lavi..." Allen said. "Let her go..." Lavi stated as he sat on the ground, allowing his eyes to be covered by his bangs.

Ai grabbed her keys as her public facade started to fade and her eyes changed into a alluring gold, similar to Tyki's. Kanda took notice of it as her saddened smile turning into a deep scowl. She opened the door and quickly got in her car and started the engine. _I hate Lavi... _AI thought as she pulled out from the parking lot.

Out of no where as she pulled out onto the main road out of the park The Chorus of Holy Grail started to play. She picked up the phone and pressed the green button as she put the phone between her ear and shoulder and continued to drive, giving Lavi's bodyguards a slight wave as she looked both ways and continued to drive, "H-Hey Jasdevi." she said as tears fell down her eyes but her voice didn't crack, only grow more malicious. "Hey Mai...What happened?" Devit asked. "That damned Lavi should rot in ell for all I care." She sneered. "You wanna come over?" Jasdero asked. "Yeah..." She replied. "Do we tell Tyki?" They both asked. "Yes." She snarled. She could imagine the twins cowering in fear by the amount of anger in the voice. "O-Okay bye!" The quickly said and the only thing that was heard throughout the car was the slight rumble of the engine.

"Fuck Lavi...I hate him." She said. She lied to herself every time she got mad with him.

After a few minutes she got to The Noah Family mansion and walked in the mansion angrily. Normally you would think this would be annoying to the Earl to have the same girl every other day storm in angry about her ex-boyfriend who SHE broke up with and cry to his son Tyki but it was the Earl himself who recommended it. For her to go there when she knows she might do something stupid. Something she might regret later.

The butler guided her to the living area. She knew wisely, Road, and Jasdevi were at school. The only reason Jasdevi called was to ask her to bring them some McDonald's for lunch. Sheril and Lulubell would be a work and Skin was also working out. She sighed as she sat on the couch. "Stupid mother fucker...I hate him.." She said as she tapped her fingers rhythmically on the arm rest of the chair.

"What's so urgent I was in the middle of-" Tyki stopped as he looked into the golden alluring eyes, that made his skin crawl, meet his. "What did Lavi do now?" Tyki as he walked over to AI and sat next to her. "That mother fucker got made cause I hang out with you and your family! DOES HE EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN DO THAT?! HE DOESN'T KNOW JACK SHIT AND HE HAS THE BALLS TO FUCKING TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!?" Se ranted angrily as she slammed her fist onto the arm rest. Tyki slightly flinched at her anger. _He did a number on her this time. _Tyki thought. "Try to calm yourself Ai." Tyki said grabbed her other hand. She squeezed his slightly as she continued to rant. "WHo does he think he is to fucking be criticizing me while he fucked 7 other girls behind my fucking back! I had to find out when one of them sent someone to fucking rape me! Then she came and slapped me! I MEAN WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT!?" She shouted clearly on the brink of tears. All of a sudden Tyki pulled her in a hug. She sat on his lap as he laid his head at the crook of her neck. His breath tickling her collarbone and skin. "Calm down okay...I hate it when you mention that..." He growled lowly. Her eyes changed bacl to the oceanic rainbow slowly as she hugged Tyki back. "I hate him so much..." She mumbled. "I know..." Tyki said. "Why don't you stay home today? You an ave dinner with us some other day." Tyki suggested. "Are you sure the Earl won't be mad?" She asked as she laid her head on his. "Yeah, I'll explain it to him and I'm sure he'd be fine with it." Tyki explained.

"Okay.." She said as she got off him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Tyki, it means a lot.." She said then grabbed her stuff and headed to the front door. Tyki looked at the woman's swaying body as she closed the door behind herself, leaving him alone on the couch with a smirk placed on his lips. "Lavi will pay for making her break..." He muttered the words with a cold yet very intensive warmness to it. He got up and walked back to his room where his girlfriend, Lydia Wong laid on his bed, "Sorry about that, a friend needed my help." He said as he undressed himself and laid next to her. "Was it Ai?" She asked as she made circles on his chest. "Yup, yesterday he got her to the point of going into Shi...today it was Mai like always." He said tiredly.

Ai had already headed towards her home tired from recent events. Though suddenly she felt an overwhelming wave of nostalgia wash over her as she stopped by her house. She began to remember the happy and wonderful times Lavi and her would have when he came over. She actually thought Lavi could be the one, since she and her ad been friends since children, even though he traveled a lot with the Panda Bookman.

She parked her car and sighed deeply as she climbed out of the car and headed towards her front door. She stopped when she realized she was shaking rapidly. Her eyes widened when her vision began to blur. "Damn..." she began to search through her bag for her medication but realized Tyki had never given her the medication she needed. She grabbed her personal cell phone and started to rapidly dialed the police. Before she could talk to the police dispatcher she collapsed to her side and passed out catching the glimpse of the Black Porsche that pulled up to her driveway.

* * *

Lavi didn't feel bad for what he had said, even though he didn't know she would just leave. So when she did leave, abruptly and with harsh words, he let her go without stopping her. He sat on the grass ignoring the slight glare from Lenalee and Allen. He didn't know he told her that at all. He didn't mean to get her angry or anything it's just that, when she gave Allen the smile he wanted her to give him he felt jealous. It's not like he had the right to be jealous of his best friend because of his EX-girlfriend. "What happened Lavi? You were so excited to see her meet us earlier..." Lenalee let go of her glare and let sooth into a nice sympathetic look.

"I don't know..." He replied. "What went on between you two?" Allen asked. Lavi stayed silent, he didn't want is friends to turn on him because of what he did. That's when he said, "Nothing..." That's all he could reply to Allen. "Lavi..." Lenalee said as she sat next to him. "What really happened?" She asked. He didn't reply but just stayed silent. Lenalee nor Allen wanted to push Lavi over the edge so they didn't press the subject further.

Kanda on the other hand was interested in what he had seen the girl's, Ai, eye's did. How they changed. "Yu...Can you drive me to her place?" Lavi's voice broke Kanda from his thoughts. The stoic Actor just looked at the "Baka Usagi" and said, "Che. Why should I?" Lavi sighed, "Because I need to say sorry, and when she's mad she can easily snap anyone's neck, I don't think she could kill you though.." he stated as he stood. A smile was plastered on the baka usagi's face which made Kanda's scowl deepen. "Che." Kanda replied. Lavi pouted, "Come on Yu!~" He whined. As Kanda was about to strangle the idiotic Lavi Bookman Lenalee grabbed his arm, "Please Kanda." She said sweetly but with a menacing look in her eyes. The look sent shudders down his spine so he caved, "Che. Fine." he reached into his pockets for his keys and began to walk to his car, Lavi followed.

As Kanda got in his car and started his engine Lavi got in the passenger's seat and close his door. Kanda closed his door and sighed deeply as he looked back making sure none of Lavi's Bodyguards decided to be idiots and walk behind his car.

As Kanda pulled out into the main road, Lavi giving his bodyguards a curt nod, he noticed Lavi a little angry, no...Depressed? Kanda got directions get to Ai's house from Lavi as they drove. Kanda glanced at him and then as they got to a random street Kanda pulled over. "We're not there yet Yu." Lavi said as he looked at Kanda. "I know Baka Usagi." Kanda said. "I want to know what happened between you two." He stated looking at the Baka Lavi. Lavi's demeanor seemed to sadden much more past depression. He frowned, "Why?" Lavi asked. "Answer the question." Kanda said.

Lavi looked out the window, "Remember when the tabloids got a hold of the story we were gonna move in together. Me and Ai." Lavi stated. Kanda nodded, "Well before we got most of her stuff in my place about two weeks later after we were officially going to live in together she packed up her stuff and left..." Lavi said. "Why?" Kanda asked. "Because she knew I was cheating...She told me that wasn't all, she told me something else happened before she saw the messages on my phone," Lavi lifted up his iPhone with the black screen facing Kanda then put it back on his lap, "though she won't tell me what happened. When I asked her to tell me what she was talking about she looked at me as if I was the most disgusting thing in the world. It made me feel like crap when her gold contacts glared daggers at me." Lavi said.

_So he thinks they were contacts? _Kanda thought. "I didn't think I would miss her so much...I figured she was like all the others..that when she found out she wouldn't care cause she was with someone like me...but I guess that only works with girl's who have nothing special." Lavi said as he covered his face with his hands. "Che. Sometimes I wonder if you have a fucking brain Baka Lavi." Kanda said. "I don't even know her but her name and she seems much different from how you all see her." Kanda muttered.

Lavi just looked at Kanda. "She doesn't seem like 'other girls' Baka Usagi." Kanda said as he continued to drive with Lavi's directions.

"Alright turn right...here." Lavi said as they came up to Ai's street. As they turned they saw she was searching through her purse frantically and pulled out her phone but collapsed. Kanda quickly pulled up and Lavi jumped out of the car and ran to her. Lavi picked up the phone just in time to hear the police dispatcher, he put the phone to his ear, "Hello?" He said frantically. "Hello? What is your emergency?" The female dispatcher said. "My ex-girlfriend, Hebi-Neko Kawaii, I need an ambulance here, please she's collapsed." Lavi said. "What is your location sir?" The dispatcher said. Lavi began to tell the address to the dispatcher.

"Thank you." and with that Lavi hung up Ai's phone and looked at Ai. Kanda checked her pulse and knew she was breathing, though the pulse was faint. Kanda and Lavi waited till the ambulance showed up. Kanda carried her into the ambulance and the paramedics took her from him.

Lavi notified her parents and got Lavi to drive him to the hospital. Lavi fidgeted all the way there but Kanda didn't bother to tell him to stop.

When they got to the hospital Allen and Lenalee were already there when they and the ambulance got there. The paramedics took her into a room and started to figure out what was going on with her.

Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee stayed in the waiting room. Ai, though, was dreaming a memory she wanted to forget.

_~Ai's memory~_

_-Ai's POV-_

_I walked down the hall of my childhood home. I was about 4-years-old, and walking down the stairs from the third floor. I was in a blue, silk night gown that went down to my ankles and hung off my left shoulder. I finally reached the bottom floor and looked around. I started to hear someone in the kitchen but the light was off but I could clearly see a faint light of a candle. "Where is it?" a light yet hoarse voice said. It cracked as it said, "leave me alone...get out of my head." then a loud bang on the table. I recognized the voice but I didn't want to think it was him. I walked closer, my Winnie the Pooh baby blanket in my arms. I held the blanket up to my mouth as I continued to walk towards the kitchen. _

_"You killed her Mikaze.." a different voice resounded through the closed swinging door that lead to the kitchen. It was dark and sinister. Like an evil man, "No I didn't!" the familiar voice said. "You killed her, you killed Trisha." the other voice said. "I DIDN'T KILL MY WIFE!" my father's voice shouted. "Yes you did and now you're going to kill your daughter too." The other voice said. "I WILL NOT!" My father protested though I heard a knife being pulled out of the knife holder. _

_I walked slower but continued to the door. "You will, cause you killed your wife, you killed your daughters dog, you even killed your brother." the other voice said. I peeked into the kitchen and I saw my father with a knife in his hand. "Daddy?" I asked as I opened the door more. All of a sudden his eyes turned from the lilac, lavender, purple to a mossy green. "Your going to kill her now right?" the unknown voice came from my father's mouth then I saw his eyes changed back to the purple I loved so much, "I won't kill my little baby girl." he had tears run down her cheeks. _

_"Ai what are you doing up-" My older brother Kazuma looked from me to my father and his eyes widened. I looked from my 15-year-old brother to my father. His left eye mossy green and the right the beautiful lavender. "So who will you kill? your daughter or son?" said the unknown voice. "I...I choose..." my father's voice stuttered as more tears streamed down his tanned skin, "NEITHER!" my father shouted as she lifted up the knife and stabbed herself in the heart. "I love you both..." my father said as he began to stab himself repeatedly till he fell to the ground dead._

_I froze with my eyes wide and I was shaking. My brother picked me up and held me in his arms as he gently held my head away from the scene. _

_I began to scream loudly, alarming my step-mother to come down the stairs and for her to see the gruesome scene and scream with me. _

_~End memory~_

-Normal POV-

The doctors and nurses rushed into Ai's room as she began to scream bloody murder. She laced her fingers in her hair as she screamed, she arched her back and thrashed around as the nurses tried to restrain her. Lavi and his friends ran to the room and they all caught a glimpse of her, "NO MOMMY! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME! NO!" she screamed as she had her eyes open but they were a dark purple. She was still asleep even though her eyes were open. She trashed with her back arched and she held her hair. Her tears rolling from her eyes. Before Lavi and the others could see more a male nurse escorted them back to the waiting room.

Finally they had some male nurses hold her down as they put the sedative into her blood stream and she began to calm down and without anyone noticing, her eyes changing back into a mix of pale blue and lavender, the oceanic color everyone knew returning. She unlaced her hands and slowed her breathing as she laid correctly in the bed.

Tears, although, remained streaming from her eyes. Ai's personal psychiatrist/medical doctor walked in and sat next to her bed as the nurses and other doctors left the room. "Ai, are you okay?" The female doctor asked. "I'm fine Klaud- I mean Dr. Nine." Ai replied tiredly. The blonde woman, Klaud Nine, smiled, "That's good...Do you know where you are?" Klaud asked. "Most likely the hospital..." Ai responded. "Do you know how you got here?" Klaud asked. "I remember I collapsed in front of my front door then a car pulled up...I don't know who's though..." Ai said as she looked at the ceiling with distant eyes. "Okay, don't push yourself..." Klaud said. "Did you not take your medication?" Klaud asked as she held Ai's shaking hand. "No...not today...I forgot to pick it up..." Ai stated. "Alright, The doctor's are gonna let you leave when i give the okay, okay?" Klaud said. Ai nodded then Klaud Nine left to tell the doctors to release Ai.

Ai sat up and found herself still in her clothes and looked at her hands as they stopped shaking. "Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway. The heart monitor sped up slightly, "What do you want?" Ai asked harshly. "I want to say I'm sorry..."

"Go fuck yourself Lavi, we all know you're not sorry." Ai sneered as she looked at the red-headed Bookman Heir. He had a saddened look on his face, "I really am sorry, I wanted to say sorry to you earlier so I got Yu-Chan to drive me to your place but you collapsed before-" "Wait you and Kanda found me?" Ai asked as her expression softened. Lavi nodded, "Yeah." Ai let her heart rate slow down and said, "Well then...Thank you...Tell Kanda I said thanks as well." She said.

Lavi nodded, "Alright." and with that Lavi left her and walked towards his friends. Lavi didn't want to mention that he saw her eyes were a dark purple and in a blink of an eye they were back to normal, if you can call her eye color normal that reminded him on the Northern Lights. "She's alright.." Lavi said to his concerned friend. "Oh and Yu, she said thanks." Lavi said looking to Kanda who leaned on a wall. "Che." Was Kanda's reply.

A surprised scream came from Ai's room so they all ran to her room, only to find Road hugging Ai and Tyki sitting on a chair by the bed. Kanda, Lavi and the other's glared at the Noah's. Ai giggled as Road started to say how she forced Tyki out of the house to drive her there. Tyki protested the statement by saying, "I was going to come I just wasn't going to bring her with me. Lulubell is gonna meet you at your place by the way."

Ai nodded and finally got Road from strangling her, "Alright." The Noah's finally took notice of the four newcomers, Tyki smirked at the scowl Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee gave him while Road smiled gleefully at Allen who just looked at her surprised though kept sending Tyki hateful glances.

The four walked in as Klaud came, "Ai you can leave now." She stated then left once again without another word. Ai got out of the bed and put on her boots, "Alright I guess I'll get going." she said as she got her purse from the nightstand. "How are you getting home?" Lavi asked. She just pointed to Tyki and he nodded, "I'm apparently her personal shofer." Tyki said.

"And Road's." Ai added.

"Yay!" Road said. Road then grabbed Ai's hand and dragged her towards Tyki's car that was parked in the front of Los Robles Hospital.

* * *

**Review please~ tell me if it's good or bad, criticizing is okay just no flames please. Anyways please review, favorite, follow. I'd appreciate it thanks and have a happy Halloween.**


	3. Can you keep up?

**I think this a boarder line between T and M so this is just a warning kay. **

* * *

_"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."  
**-Lady Antebellum "Need You Now" **  
_

After a few minutes of driving with Tyki and Road in his car Tyki decided to ask Ai, "So what happened?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye then looked back out the window as she set her hand on her palm and her elbow on the door of the car. "Since I forgot to get my medication from you I wigged out. Lavi and Kanda Yu found me and called the ambulance and everything. I thanked them then yeah." She stated. Road sat in the back with her knees pulled up to her chest, her chin on her knees, and a smirk on her face as she listened to the conversation. "When did you tell me to get your medication?" He asked dumbfounded. She looked at him with a look that said are-you-fucking-kidding-me. She remembered that he was driving her home from his place the day she got back to California from Dallas.

_"Damn...Do me a favor and get me my medication tomorrow?" Ai asked as she started to doze off to sleep. Tyki glanced at her and smiled, "Sure, Ai..." Was all she heard then nothing but a black abyss consumed her into a dark dreamless sleep. _

She remembered it clearly yet this man didn't remember? "When you drove me home from your place yesterday." She said slowly as if talking to a child. Ai and Tyki heard slightly wince at the pace Ai talked to Tyki. He drove onto the side of the freeway and parked, he darted her a cold glare, "Don't speak to me like I'm a kid." He growled. Ai scoffed, "Sometimes you act like one so how am I supposed to treat you Tyki?" her eye's started to turn a pale pink. He narrowed his eyes on the girl, Road noticing the change in the atmosphere, kept quiet. "Coming from the girl who has D.I.D." He sneered. Ai's bangs hid her eyes as her mouth a small 'o' shape. She couldn't deny it and couldn't come up with anything for it. Tyki smirked thinking he had won the argument, the air filled with a fierce denseness of hate? no...awkwardness? not that either...exasperation? Yeah that's it. The air was too dense for Road's liking but didn't want to speak. Just kept a smirk planted on her lips. Tyki turned to look forward and moved the car out of park and waited for an opening to go back into the freeway then stopped as he heard the passenger's door open and then close. Both Road and Tyki's smirk disappeared as they saw Ai walking along the freeway infuriated.

Tyki got out of the car and ran after her. "Ai wait!" He shouted. She sped up her pace and yelled back at him, "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" and he stopped, noticing the fierce threatening tone in her voice of hurt.

He stood there as she walked on.

Ai knew he would listen but really wished he didn't. She kept walking for who-knew-how-long until she reached her house. Her legs felt as if they turned to lead after, what? 10 miles of walking but she didn't complain. She liked exercise and she now had another reason just to crash on her bed and fall asleep. She looked at her work cell and saw it was 6:30 pm. She unlocked the phone and saw she had 5 voice-mails, and 3 new friend requests on Facebook.

She sighed as she unlocked her front door and walked into her home solemnly. She closed the door behind her and whistled lowly, "Ruff!" a black husky with pale blue eyes came from a hallway and ran to it's master. "Hey Kuppuru." She said as she knelt down and petted the male dog. "Meeeooow~" a Black cat with green eyes waltzed down from another hallway and rubbed herself on her masters leg. The dog stepped back as his master picked up the cat in her arms and stood, "Hey Kuro." She said petting the cat in between the ears.

She set the female cat down then walked towards her kitchen. She walked down the two steps, past her office, then went into the arch on the left where the kitchen opened up into a fairly large kitchen then through another arch would be the dinning room and a door stood by the table leading to the back yard. Cabinets fanned out on the right, above the black marble top counter, filled with fine china plates. A translucent door, aka a food closet, stood next to the archway and the counter top. She set her purse and keys on the counter top. As she turned she saw the black counter top that had an indoor grill built in and a stove next to it. Pans hung above it in a rectangular shape, a bowl of glass fruit for decor sat by the end. Bar stools/chairs stood in front of her and the counter. She looked a little to the left and saw her two door fridge. A pictures of her and lavi, herself alone, lavi alone, Tyki and her, Tyki and Road, the Noah family, and a picture in the middle of it all was a picture of a small 3 1/2-year-old girl with dark crimson/cherry red super wavy hair, caramel skin, and eyes of the northern lights or oceanic rainbows. She was held in the arms of a man with dark red hair, lavender/lilac eyes, light skin, and wearing a blue expensive family ring that was held by a ovalish shape ring-band. A women with dark brown wavy hair that reached her elbows, dark brown eyes with a hint of light blue, caramel skin, and wearing a red ruby ring similar to the mans, and also had a baby bump; showing maybe a few months in. And last but not least, the woman held a 2-year-old boy who had light skin, light blue eyes, and a binky in his mouth. They all had happy smiles showing the great happiness made Ai feel sick. She walked towards the picture then set it face down on the counter top. She looked to her right and saw another archway to a fancier dinning area. She looked more to the right and saw her two microwaves that were placed into the wall on top of a oven. Another oven was set under the other. A TV placed in a TV cabinet by the sink. A large Window in front of the sink so anyone washing dishes could see the backyard and the hill that was right outside from her backyard leading downwards towards a lake and the perfect healthy green grass swaying with the slight breeze. She looked right of the sink and saw the archway leading into the large living room, she was able to see her flat screen TV.

She walked back over to the counter top where her purse resided and put the iPhone for work on speaker as it started:

"You have 5 voice-mails." Beep. "A call at 12:00 am on October 17, 2013. From Chase."

"Hey this is Lindsey Chase. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my Halloween Party on Saturday. Call me back kay~ bye." Beep. "A call at 12:30 am on October 26, 2013. From Slutty bitch." Ai chuckled.

"Hey Hebi-Neko!~ It's Chiaki Yuki, from the Charity event last month. I have a man named Link here who wishes to talk to you so call him at (XXX)-XXX-XXXX and tell him I gave you his number okay. Love ya~ Muwah~ ttyl!" Beep. Ai 'ugh'-ed at the skimpy girl she had met in a charity event. "A call at 12:30 pm am on October 17, 2013. From Fidel Castro." her father's nickname on her phone made her let out a small laugh.

"Ai this is your Father. Call me back." Beep. "A call at 12:45 pm on October 17, 2013. From Stupid whore."

"Ai this is your mother. Call now." Beep. "A call at 3:30 pm on October 17, 2013. From Maribel."

"Hey Hebi-Neko-San it's Mary-Bea-" her manager. "-I wanted to let you know that you have a rehearsal for "That Girl in Red" on Thursday at 12:00 pm so don't be late. bye." Beep.

"You have no more messages." the phone hung itself up and Ai went over to the phone and turned it off. She grabbed her personal cell from the purse and unlocked it to see she had 6 voice-mails, 20 text messages, and 4 emails. She pressed the speaker button as she set it on the counter and walked to the fridge.

"You have 6 new voice-mails." Beep. "A call at 4:30 pm on October 17, 2013. From Tyki-Love Mikk." She scowled.

"Hey Ai, look I'm sorry. Call me back so I know at least you got home safe." Beep. "A call at 4:57 pm on October 17, 2013. From Jack Skellington." She closed the fridge after she got out a small tub of cookie-dough ice cream and a spoon.

"Hey Ai it's your step-brother. Castro and his slave told me what happened. Call me back when you get the chance. I love you." Beep. "A call at 4:58 pm on October 17, 2013. From Harris." She began to eat her ice cream.

"Hey Chicka~ I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at the bar. TTYL." Beep. "A call at 5:00 pm on October 17, 2013. From Red-Wine Cross lover."

"Hey it's Cross. Tyki called me asking if you came to my place. Call me when you feel like it. Hope your alright. Bye." Beep. "A call at 5:17 pm on October 17, 2013. From L-Bell."

"Hey Ai. It's Lulubell, call back okay. Bye." Beep. "A call at 5:34 pm on October 17, 2013. From Unknown number." Ai looked from the ice cream to stare at the phone.

"I-" beep. "A call at 6:15 pm on October 17, 2013. From Unknown number."

"Sorry about the last call, I wanted to hear your voice one last time. Please I Lov-" Ai's eyes widened, not from the fake sincerity and sadness that was in a mocking tone, but from who's voice was giving off the tone. She had hung up the phone quickly before letting the message end.

She took a deep breath and then looked at her text messages and saw all of them were from 'An unknown number' and she dropped the phone on the counter face down and started to breath heavily. _How'd she get my number? WHO GAVE HER MY PRIVATE NUMBER! _Ai thought frantically as she looked around the kitchen. Blood suddenly appeared in her vision on the floor as it left a trail out of the archway towards the hallway on the left when you walk from the front door. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head.

When she opened them everything was back to normal. The white marble tiled floor remained white and she unconsciously covered her lower regions. "No...This can't be happening...not now." She mumbled. She took one last deep breath and then walked to her tub of ice cream and began to slowly eat it once more. She walked over to the phone turned it off. She put away the ice cream and put the spoon in the sink. She put food in her pet's bowls and then headed out the archway and turned left. She past the bathroom and then passed the second archway leading to the living area and mini bar. She kept walking maybe 3 more steps then turned left down into a short hallway into a large bedroom. She passed her dresser and mirror. Her bed stood by another 2 pairs of glass doors leading to the backyard where she could see the downhill, her large pool and hot tube, and BBQ area. She collapsed onto the comfort of her bed and sighed deeply.

_"I hope you remember this." _The girl's voice from the unknown number rang through her head. She knew her. She wanted to forget.

She set her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. As she began to drift off into sleep her home phone rang. It rang through her ears so she lazily reached for it on the nightstand and picked it up putting it to her ear. "Hello?" She said tiredly in her public voice. "It's just me."

She dropped her fake voice, "What do you want?" She asked. "What's wrong? I see you on E!News walking on the side of the freeway. I thought you said Tyki Mikk was taking you." Lavi said seriously. It was silent for a few moments then she closed her eyes and sighed, "Me and Tyki got in a fight that's all. I decided I'd rather walk." she said. "What kind of fight? did her hurt you? Did he-" "Shut up...Why would you care?" She asked harshly. "It's not like you cared while we were in a relationship so why now do you fucking give to flying shits of what happens to me? For what I feel? FOR WHAT I FUCKING DO?" She asked acidly a little louder. "I don't give a shit if your concerned for me, keep it to yourself. I don't need the pity of a man who has the balls to sleep with 5 other women while his girlfriend was raped in her own home by one of the many sluts, whores, and bitches he slept with!" She shouted. Her eyes widened, "you w-what?" She heard Lavi said. She stayed silent. "Ai please tell-" she hung up and screamed bloody murder into her pillow as she threw the phone out the open window.

* * *

Lavi stood there dumbfounded. He regretted putting her on speaker for he had Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda in his house in the same room. Lenalee's eyes were wide and surprised, allen's were also wide and filled with pity. Kanda seemed unfazed but the three could see the utter shock hidden behind his stoic expression. Lavi set his cell on the counter as he took a seat on the floor, his back against the wall and his legs bent slightly.

"Did we just hear that she was-" Allen started. "Raped." Lavi finished.

"So that's why..." Lenalee muttered under her breath. "What?" Allen asked. Lenalee looked at Allen, "Well, about 3 weeks ago Ai completely avoided all the male co-workers on set for "The Girl in Red" and even the director. She seemed frightened. All of a sudden on the tabloids said a man was arrested and sentenced 25 years to life for aggravated sexual assault on a celebrity. No one knew who the celeb was but if it was Ai it would explain her off behavior at the studio." Lenalee stated.

The three shared glances then stared at Lavi. He had a downcast gaze and a frown on his lips. "It's my fault." He muttered. "Lavi..." Lenalee said as she stood and walked over to her friend. "I understand you think it's your fault but the only one at fault here is the person who raped Ai." she reassured as she knelt in front of him and hugged him. "Give some time to cope somehow and I'll keep you posted and then when you think she could talk about it logically and reasonably then we'll go talk to her." she said lightly. She hoped he agreed.

It was silent and she pulled away to see him, what looked like, pondering about what she had said. After a few more moments of silence he yielded and nodded, "Fine." She smiled brightly then said, "Alright well let's go see Ni-san! He said he wanted us to see something in the Studio so let's go!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Ai stopped scream after two and a half hours of trying to process that she, in fact, did say what she hadn't told Lavi at all to in fact Lavi himself over the phone.

She sat at the edge of her bed and covered her face with her hands. "I seriously need to let off some steam." She muttered as she stood reluctantly and walked, opposite of the glass doors, and walked into the large bathroom that was on her right. The wall on the left had a TV sheltered by a square shaped whole in the wall then past that are large mirrors and two sinks and her make up spread around the white marble counters. Northeast of her was a rather large black bathtub that was about half a foot off the ground. Two white marble steps were on the side of the tub and opposite of the stairs, on the other side of the tub, was a large window that was fanned out into a half hexagonal shape that looked as if it was cradling the tub. On her right was a large shower. Glass surrounded it in a half hexagonal shape since it was only three glass walls cause the rest of the shower was complete regular black tile. Next to it was a rectangular room. It was where the toilet was located and next to that was the large walk in closet that could be a room.

She undressed and walked to the shower and turned it on. A button was found on the side of the faucet and she pressed it. A little after the warm water began to come out of the shower head steam came from a silver stud? from the wall creating a sort-of sauna in the shower. She grabbed the shampoo and applied it to her wet hair. She lathered thoroughly and then let the warm water wash out the suds of the shampoo. She did the same with the conditioner and then washed her body. When she was done she turned the steam and shower off. She grabbed a towel from the side of the tub and wrapped it firmly around her. She looked into the mirror and saw her dark crimson/cherry red hair that looked like it was wet slight African curls. She tore her gaze away from her reflection then walked to her closet on her left.

She unwrapped the towel from her body then wrapped it around her hair. She then got dressed, after putting on her bra and panties, into a gray open shoulder dress that stopped a little before her thighs, it showed 90% of her long smooth legs. A family friend had gotten it for her after he saw it in a fashion show for "Chic in the Shadow: Charmant." It was made out of Rayon Blend, and It was stunning on her, it hugged her curves slightly cause of her slightly still wet skin. She then put on her socks, that never go pass her ankle bone, and put on a 10 cm gray casual sneaker booties. The platform under it was a milky white color. The shoe was made out of faux leather. Not including the heel the platform was 3 cm. The box they were given to her in had the Channel brand on it.

She unwrapped her hair and let it fall a little above her waist. She blow dried it then put on black eyeliner and brown lipstick, some foundation, mascara, and had a shadow affect with the black eyeliner and different shades of gray on her eye lids. When she finished she sighed and then she walked out of the bathroom, out of her bedroom, and towards the kitchen. She grabbed her personal cell phone and purse including her keys then waved goodbye to her pets. She left her house, locking the doors behind her, walking down the three white marble steps and past the two pillars on each side of the steps towards her white stingray.

She started the car after she set her purse in the passengers seat and closed her door. She sped out of the driveway and headed out onto the road that leads down the mountain her and many other homes were on. She plugged in her phone into the car when she came across a red light and started to play Hallelujah by Paramore.

She drove to downtown L.A and parked by a club called Belasco Nightclub. She had gotten there at 9:30, which was the time it opened, and the place was already half filled of people. She put her money in her back pocket along with her keys and phone then hid her purse under the front seat. She climbed out of the car and locked the door. She walked to the entrance and without any problems walked in.

As she walked in the Club the song Rattle by Bingo Players rang throughout the club. The Bass making her whole body vibrate slightly. She walked towards her usual spot on a couch near the DJ. The place had the dance club venue. She didn't stand out but to other people that usually don't come here everyday thought it was weird she wore a dress. Though the people that have seen her here everyday they knew why she dressed that way.

She waited a few more minutes and soon the place was Nearly full. She decided to stand from her seat and start dancing on the dance floor with the rest of the people that were at the club. She danced to the beat no caring for the lustful stares she was receiving from men.

She danced fluently and lustfully. She entangled her left hand in her hair and let her right hand move from her neck down to her waist them let it hang at her side. She closed her eyes and then opened them when the DJ called her over. She nodded and walked towards him, he leaned in and asked, "What song do you recommend after the Candyland version on Rattle?" She pondered on the question for a minute then said, "Beautiful Things by Andain." then she walked over to her couch and there awaited her a bottle of Tequila in a ice bucket. She sighed in relief then opened the bottle and took a gulp from it. The cold essence should've made her throat feel cold but in a way it comforted her and made her feel warm.

Soon she hand finished the drink and finished 3 more. Soon she drank her fourth one and was Drunk but not drunk enough to not know right from wrong. She was going to remember what happened that night whether she liked to or not. She let someone who had worked at the club take the bucket away and she laid her head back on the couch. She felt the couch move slightly on her right and she looked over to see a blue haired man. "Your Yu Kanda right?" She asked. Even though she was drunk she spoke soberly, though her flushed cheeks could be seen through the strobe lights and dim lighting. He glanced at her and "Tch." then looked away crossing his arm over his chest. She cocked her head to the side and chuckled. He turned to her and growled, "What's so funny?" She looked at him, "Lavi did say you were cold but you just seem anti-socially impaired." She stated as she stood up.

"Why don't you dance with me?" She asked. He kept his scowl and stared at her, "Come on, if we are seen dancing together we both get good publicity. You wont seem so anti-social like all the tabloids make you out to be and I get good attention for my concert in a few weeks." She said placing a hand on her hip and held a hand out to Kanda.

* * *

Kanda stared at her hand and noticed that she seemed familiar. He stared at her intently up and down and then his eye locked with hers. That's when it hit him, the eyes that seemed to remind him of the Northern Lights or a blue pearl. Hell The damned usagi Lavi said they reminded him of an oceanic rainbow. This was Ai Kurosaki, lavi's ex, and the girl who yelled at Lavi over the phone confessing she had gotten raped by a woman Lavi had slept with. He tore his gaze back to her hand and thought that either way they both got publicity and he was Kanda Yu, he could make any publicity turn from bad to good or vice versa. "Tch. Fine." He said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

As they stepped onto the dance floor the song Rattle came on and it seemed like everything went slow. She linked their fingers with each other as she faced him and she leaned in to him and whispered into his ear. Kanda noticed the smell of tequila and cherries from the girl then she spoke, "Can you keep up? I bet you can't." He growled and untangled their fingers and turned her around pulling her back against him. She swayed her hips to the beat and he did the same. She let her right hand trail up her body from her waist to Kanda's neck as he kept his left hand tangled with hers and his right on her hip. He pulled her into him even closer and she let out a slight squeak as his crouch touched her ass but she didn't stop dancing. He untangled his left hand from her and placed it on her waist and continued to sway his hips with hers.

He turned her around and pulled her close and they continued dancing. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her waist, their bodies touching. She leaned in and began kissing his neck seductively. He let out a low moan as she sucked his sweet spot and he left the smirk from her lips on his skin. He then gently, though still rudely, pushed her away. He breathed heavily and the song had ended, he stared at her mischievous smirk that was on her lips. She mouthed something to him that made him irritated and then she left to the exit.

He walked from the dance floor to the couch and sat down tiredly. He knew that Lavi was going to kill him when the paparazzi find out about this. He could imagine the usagi yelling at him for dancing with his ex so sexually even after he knew she was raped. That how could he dance with his friends ex in a club. Kanda began to get a migraine and rubbed his temples with his middle fingers.

Her words made him irritated as they kept rolling around in his mind. He growled already imagining her voice saying it to him as clear as glass.

_"Told you you couldn't keep up Yu Kanda~ Night sweetheart." _


	4. Awful day then a Halloween Party?

_"We go together or we don't go down at all"  
**-All Time Low "A Love Like War"**_

About three days passed since Kanda had encountered the supposed raped girl, Ai Kurosaki a.k.a Hebi-Neko. After that night the paparazzi have been questioning him on what had happened between him and the infamous singer and actress. Of coarse he just ignored the questions and continued whatever he was doing. Although Kanda didn't seem to be bothered by the events of the night severely, the words she said before leaving him there stuck in his head. He began to notice that her voice was more seductive and malicious than when her first met her. That everything about her seemed to be totally different. The air around her became dark, mischievous, and almost cold. She also did not have the same hair as when they first met which was very weird. He didn't dare get near Lavi when the day after Lavi had called him and started to rant on exactly what he thought back in the dance club.

Kanda now sat in his living room drinking some coffee and watched how Lenalee and Ai came down to the premier of The Girl in Red. Lenalee was stunning as always but Kanda wasn't interested in women. No he's not gay, he was very well straight it's just no woman has ever really appealed to him. Lenalee wore a Indah Anjeli Empire Maxi Dress. It suited her well and had it custom made so it was a forest green and wore soft green beaded sandals. She had her arms wrapped around Allen Walker's, her date, arm. After watching all the co-workers and stars walk along the carpet dateless or not. Finally Ai came and she was wearing 2002 Alice + Olivia styled dress. It was a Shelly Leather Detailed Boatneck Mini Dress. It hugged her body comfortably and she was alone. She held a black clutch and wore the shoes that Kanda recognized as the same one's she wore at the dance club. She smiled and waved to her fans and paparazzi as she gave off a delighted smile and wave. Her hair was colored the dark crimson/red, straightened, and was pinned to the side by a black and purple butterfly. She was alone and Kanda could see past her facade and see in her eyes the hatred and sadness that no one else seemed to see. She stood by Lenalee, her left foot over the right as she set her right hand on her hip and smiled with her head tilting slightly towards Lenalee, with a warm smile. Just before Lenalee, Allen, and Ai were about to go into the Theater a reporter got to Ai.

"Hebi-Neko! Please tell your fans what happened between you and infamous actor/martial-artist Kanda Yu." The reporter put a microphone up to her and let the cameraman point the camera at her as she said, "Nothing really, we just danced and he just couldn't keep up the pace so i let and bid him a goodnight is all." She smiled brightly but Kanda could see that the corners of her lips were twitching to make the smile more sinister. He could tell her happy and cheerful voice was obviously fake now that he has seen at least a small part of the true Hebi-Neko. "Is there anything about Kanda Yu that your fans and his would like to know?" The reporter asked. Kanda's eye twitched at Ai's answer, "It seems he gets very," She pondered on the thought, "For lack of word, Shy? around girls. I think that's it, well I got to go. Have a great night and Kanda if your watching," She looked at the camera with the same smirk as the night they saw each other in the club, "Night sweetheart~." and with that she hugged the female reporter and walked into the theater with Lenalee and Allen. The reporter turned to the camera, "Well it seems something is going on between the actress Hebi-Neko and actor Kanda-" Kanda had punched his TV in anger.

"LIKE HELL I'M SHY!" He growled. His left eye twitched and a grin curved at his lips as he imagined himself choking her to death. He marched out of his house as he grabbed his keys and started his car, "She is so dead." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

After the premier Ai was walking to her car with Lenalee and Allen. "I think we did great on the movie." Lenalee said happily. "I agree. You and Neko-San did wonderful." Allen stated with a nod. "I think it was Lenalee who did better than anyone." Ai stated. "Oh but Hebi, you were the girl in red. You did the best performance. Who knew someone so happy could be so great at being her polar opposite. You were really convincing in your dark monologue by the way. Who would've thought you could get your voice so dark and cold." Lenalee said. Lenalee and Allen did but they knew Ai didn't know they heard her and Lavi's conversation over the phone. "You'd be surprised." Ai said.

As Ai grabbed her keys from her clutch the sound of screeching tires caught the attention of the three. Two of them knew all to-well who's wheels they were.

They turned to see a very Angered Kanda get out of his car and advance towards Ai. Kanda had gotten her back to the side of her car as he growled, "Who do you think you are?" Ai stood there with a surprised and slightly frightened face. "I-I don't-" "Don't play dumb with me." He snarled making her flinch. "I'm s-sorry for whatever I d-did." She said. Her public voice was cracking making it seem as if she was about to cry. "Look Kanda Yu is making Hebi-Neko cry!" said a reporter. Kanda looked from the reporter to Ai and saw indeed she had "real" tears running down her cheeks. As Kanda looked at her eyes closely he saw they had turned into a lavender.

"I-I'm sor-sorry kanda." She said as she covered her face with her hands. Reporters started to hound at Kanda as Ai climbed into her car and drive off. She looked at the shocked faces of Lenalee and Allen as they saw how good Ai could act without any sign of guilt and how Kanda just glared at her through the back window.

She let out a soft chuckle that after a a while turned into a creepy laugh, her eyes turning back to normal, that made you think that she took pleasure, which she did, in hurting others to gain something. She drove onto the freeway in laughter and a little silence here and there. Though she did turn on the radio at one point and listened as the radio stations started to talk bad about Kanda Yu, saying he made an innocent actress cry because he was in a pissy mood. That Hebi-Neko is so sweet why would anyone want to make her cry.

Ai's personal cell rang, she turned off the radio and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi?" She said, dropping her public voice. "AI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lavi shouted. Ai put the phone on speaker and into her lap as she replied, "I have no idea what your talking about Baka Usagi." She stated bluntly. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING YU OUT TO BE A BAD GUY!" Lavi shouted slightly louder. "Cause I felt like it." She deadpanned. "Are you crazy!?" Lavi shouted, though not as loud. "Slightly yes. Do you have a problem with it?" She replied truthfully. "YES!"

"Well then fix it." She sneered. "What happened to you Ai? You used to be so happy and innocent." he said. "Nothing happened to me, I've always been this way. It's just new to you cause you never fucking cared enough to actually pay attention to me cause you were always fucking someone else. Goodnight Lavi. I hope you die in your sleep." And then she hung the phone up.

The phone rang once more and she answered it while it was on speaker. "FUCKING LAVI GO AWAY!" She shouted annoyed as she didn't notice she was speeding up, dodging cars as she drove passed them. "Oh but I'm not my lover sweetheart." a high-pitched giggled resounded through the car which made Ai flinch. "L-Lavi if this is some kind of j-joke it's n-not funny." Ai said fear overwhelming her. "Oh this is no joke sweetheart, It's me. The one and only. And I'm coming for you." This made Ai hit the breaks of her car but she didn't realize she was going way to fast and the car swerved on the freeway and flipped.

The car flipped onto it's side and Ai still conscious. "Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't break like that when you're going that fast. You're gonna get yourself killed." then the phone hung up. "No...Please not again..." Ai mumbled as she felt the non-exsistant blood run down her legs. She covered her ears and said, "Please go away...go away...I don't deserve this..."

* * *

"What happened to her!?" Tyki asked as he ran into the hospital. Road, Jasdevi, Skin, Wisely, and Lulubell were close behind. Tyki had gotten a call about Ai's car flipping over on the freeway and since he and the Noah Family are the first ones informed they came frantically, dropping everything they were doing to get to the hospital. "Is she alright?" Road asked. The doctor looked at the Noah's and nodded at Road, "She'll be fine. She was VERY lucky she didn't break any bones, or anything severe. She hit her head pretty hard but she shows no signs of any concision. She only got some cuts on the arm from the glass but it seems she refuses to tell us what happened." He stated. The Noah shared glances and sighed in relief that she wasn't servery injured. "Can we go see her?" Road asked. "Two at a time please." The doctor stated. Everyone looked at each other and then pushed Lulubell and Road up first. "They're first." Jasdevi said in unison.

The doctor nodded and called over the Head nurse, she was an elderly woman but she had a strong aura surrounding her. "Please show these ladies to Miss Hebi-Neko's room." And with that the doctor left. The head Nurse said sternly, "Follow me so you won't get left behind." and she turned on her heels and headed to said person's room. Road and Lulubell kept a steady pace with the nurse who glared at them from time to time.

Soon they came to Ai's room and the Head Nurse let them in. "Here she is." And the nurse left.

Ai was laying on her left side with her back to the door. Her hair was wavy/stringy and was spread out around her. Some of her hair stuck close to her body because of the sweat, and she took shallow breaths. Road looked at Lulubell and Lulubell to Road. They both thought the same thing, _It has something to do with HER. _Road slowly walked towards her friend and tapped her on the shoulder.

Ai turned to look at Road but Road wanted to take a step back when her eyes met the ice cold blue ones that made her shiver. "What do you want?" Ai asked. Road shook her head and said, "Are you feeling alright?" Ai looked at her with half lidded eyes then sat up. "I'm fine." Ai replied. "Then tell us why you're here." Lulubell said. "I don't remember." She lied. "Bullshit." Lulubell sneered. "Ai-chan. You need to tell us what happened." Road said sadly. Road knew it had something to do with a certain bitch who hated Ai. "Please I hate seeing my family like this." she pleaded. Ai narrowed her eyes at Lulubell and Road. "Fuck off. Both of you are nuisances. You both are very loud...I want to sleep." Ai said. Road noticed her voice was cold and dark. "Tell us now Ai." Lulubell said. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ai spat annoyed. "Chi...please." Road said.

Ai, or Chi, looked at Road and Lulubell in disgust. She scoffed and turned away looking out the window with a glare, "She fucking called me while I was driving. She said she was coming for me." She gripped the sheets at her sides. "SHE COMING FOR ME?! HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Ai ranted as her bangs hid her eyes and she laced her fingers in her hair as she screamed at her lap. "I SAW HER DIE DIDN'T I!?" She screamed.

Road looked completely shocked and scared by the anger and confusion laced into Ai's words. She looked at Lulubell who had the same look, then turned back to Ai. "FUCK IT ALL! FUCK LAVI! FUCK HER! FUCK ALL OF THEM! MOTHER FATHER AND MY WHOLE FAMILY!" from all the yelling Wisely, Jasdevi, Tyki, and Skin came running. Tyki walked in to see Ai screaming about hating everyone and everything that has made her feel so horrible. "I HATE THEM ALL I HATE LIFE THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A GOD OR A HEAVEN! JUST HELL!" She screamed one last time before Wisely spoke, "Calm down Chi. This will cause nothing but more pain." he spoke calmly. "FUCK OFF!" She snapped as her face turned to him but all anyone could see was the bottom half of her face. Her eyes completely shadowed by her bangs. "I will not, understand that we all care about you Chi but, we will always care for you okay?" Wisely hugged Ai. She slowly unlaced her fingers from her hair and Road saw her cold piercing gaze of blue turn into a lavender. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Waaaaaahhh!" she cried like a small child in Wisely's , a child's , arms. Her cheeks turned red and tears rolled quickly down her cheeks, "I just don't get why almost everyone hates me!" She whined as she laid her head on wisely's shoulder.

Road ran out for a seconded towards Tyki's car. "She has to have left it here in the car." Road asked herself as she ran to the back seat of the car. She lifted up the seat and found a white bunny with big black button eyes, it was dressed in a black silk dress with a large white silk bow around it's neck. Road grabbed it and ran back to the room and saw Wisely had stepped away and looked at her. _This has to work. _Road thought as she walked to the girl crying up at the ceiling in Tyki's lap. "Chi look." Road said holding up the bunny. Ai looked at the bunny in surprise and se said in a small voice, "Uso..." She reached her arms out and Road placed the bunny in Ai's arms. She watched as Ai pulled it up against her and laid her head on Tyki's shoulder.

After a while Road asked Tyki, with AI still in his lap, "What does Uso mean?" Tyki looked at her sadly, "Lies..."

* * *

After three days she was released to go home and Tyki stayed with her for till Halloween...

~Ai's POV~

I felt like crap for worrying the Noah Family like this. Tyki didn't leave my side ever since I left the hospital, I don't even remember exactly what had happened.

He slept with me, holding me close to him as If I'd disappear if he didn't. I pried away from him and replaced myself with a pillow. I stood up, my blue silk nightgown flowing around me. It ended at my ankles and I always felt like a princess. I walked downstairs in search of my cell phone. "Now where did I put that thing?" I asked as I held onto my bunny in my arms to my stomach. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw how the bunny looked as if it had been in my arms since birth. Which technically it has but that's a whole other story.

I soon heard a very boring sounding ringtone coming from the kitchen and hurried to it, finding my work phone. I picked it up and put it to my ear with my left hand as I held my bunny with the other. I got my voice high and girly, "Hey~" I said. "Hey girl!~ It's Lindsey Chase. I don't know if you got my voice mail a few days ago but I wanted to know, since you're like out of the hospital and all, if you're still coming to my Halloween party today." She said. _You stupid inconsiderate good-for-nothing bitch! I just got out of the hospital and that's what you ask out of all things!? I have half a mind to beat the shit out of you! _"Of coarse! I wouldn't miss it for the world.~" I replied. "Cool~ It's at my place! You can bring friends of your own over BTW. Anyways, Ill see you later tonight! Remember to wear a costume, the color theme is Black with any other color and the theme in general is the 1800's-1900's. Bye Love!~" And with that the woman hung up.

I turned off my phone and trudged to my medicine cabinet and pulled out my medication pills. I popped like five different pills in my mouth with a glass of water then walked towards my room.

When I got there Tyki was still asleep, snuggling the pillow. I let out a soft chuckle, "Ty~ki." I sang as I poked his cheek. "mmmmm..." He groaned. "Wake up Tyki-Love." I said as I nipped at his neck. All of a sudden I was pulled onto the bed and he loomed over me and my bunny, he spoke in a husky and low voice, "You're testing my self-control, y'know that right?" I smirked and kissed his neck, "I know all-to-well that I am...Ty~ki." I said seductively. He moaned slightly as I laced a hand in his hair and tilted his head back slightly, exposing his neck for me as I nipped on his skin. "I would hate for this to continue, so go home. I got crap to do." I said slipping from under him to the side of my bed and walked to my closet. My bunny held close to my chest.

I heard him groan in displeasure, "You're evil." I chuckled, "Oh I am much more than that." I stated as I set my bunny down and removed my nightgown and put on a black tight t-shirt on. "What do you need to do today?" Tyki asked as he sat on my bed, "I have to go get a costume for Lindsey Chase's party tonight." I replied. "The Bimbo from the charity event invited you too?" Tyki asked shocked. Was it hard to believe that "Hebi-Neko" got invited to a party? "Yes, I take it she invited the whole Noah family as well?" I asked. "Nope, just me, Lulubell, and Sheril and his wife." Tyki stated.

"Oh okay. Well I guess that makes sense." I stated. I put on some black booty jean shorts and black sandals. I grabbed my bunny and walked out of my closet to my dresser. I set the bunny down again and brushed my hair into a high ponytail. "Well I'm heading out, if your gonna be here when I get back, 1. I want to hoochies in my house, my bed imparticular, 2. No trashing my house, 3. No Jasdevi here, and 4. No masturbating on my bed." I held up four fingers. "Got it." I stated. He let out a huff and nodded. "Good, I'll be back later." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bunny, "Bye Love~" and with that I grabbed my car keys and purse, and phones and left out the door.

~Normal POV~

Ai turned her car on and drove out of the drive way and headed for the freeway. She planned on going to the Halloween store then go back home. "I'm so tired it's not even funny." She grumbled as she pulled up to a Halloween store an hour later.

She got out of her car, bunny in arms, and walked into the store nonchalantly. People recognized her but didn't approach her because 1. She was just in a car accident a few days prior and 2. The cause, according to the paparazzi, Kanda making her cry. She walked through the store and explored silently looking for dresses or something then something stuck her inside her mind. "Uso Kurosaki." She mumbled as she turned tail and walked back to her car hurriedly.

When she got into her car she pulled up her phone from her purse and dialed a number. She held it up to her ear, _Ring Ring Ring...Ring ring Ring...Ring- _"Hello?" A male voice answered. "Hey Jack, It's Ai, I'm coming over really quick okay?" Ai said. "Yeah sure but why?" Jack asked. "Do you remember my ancestor Uso and Shinjutsu?" She asked. "Yeah why?" He replied. "Well remember how back in like the 1800's there was something called the Black Order? Well I want to dress up like her. I think her uniform from back when she worked there with her twin and everything should still be in my old room." Ai stated.

"You believe that there was really something called Akuma? By that logic shouldn't you be hating on the Noah's?" Jack sighed. "Hey! The Noah family are great so blah! and plus for all I know the crap the Noah family in the 1800's did never really happened." Ai said. "Anyways if don't think any of that existed why do some people know about it?" She hissed. "Well maybe it's an old folk tale everyone started telling their children to keep them in check." he said. "Yeeeeah, anyways I'm coming over. Make sure Castro and Whore aren't home. I'll be there in 20 minutes." and then she hung up.

She started up her car and drove towards the freeway for the second time that day.

She began to think about the stories her grandmother told her about her ancestor Uso and Shinjutsu. About how they would fight against things called Akuma and The Noah Family and Millennium Earl. She remembered it clearly...

~Flashback~

_"Grandma! Tell me about the Black Order again pleeeeaasse!" The small 7-year-old Ai said happily. A 18-year-old boy with crimson hair that reached below his ears, lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and had a lean body stepped in behind her, "Yeah Grandma. Tell us about the Black Order." He said joyfully. The Grandmother of the two was about 50-years-old and had bright lavender eyes and brown hair with white streaks sat on the couch and smiled warmly. "Of coarse, both of you take a seat and I'll tell you about the infamous Black Order." She said. The two nodded and the boy sat his sister in his lap, "Well where should I began...?" She trailed off. "Oh, I know, Back in the 1800's your ancestors, Uso, Shinjutsu, and Kyo Kurosaki. Uso and Shinjutsu were twin sisters and Kyo was the older brother. They were artificially made humans from a project called the Weapon Meister Project in the Alaskan Branch of the Black Order. The Black Order was a organization that was created to find and retrieve fragments scattered all over the world called God's Cube, or what they called it, Innocence. People that were able to be compatible with innocence were called accommodators. There were three types. Crystal Type, Parasitic Type, and Equipment Type. Uso and her sister were Crystal and Parasitic types. Kyo was an equipment type. They were made to be exorcists, people Chosen by God to help in a war against the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family. The Earl made these machines/demons called Akuma. The exorcists were there the only ones able to destroy these demons. The Noah Family was very nutritious since they had chosen to try and destroy the human race. They were known to the Order as Noah's but one Noah in particular named Road Kamelot had stated to a boy named Allen Walker that the Noah's were indeed human, but Super humans." Her grandmother took a deep breath as she saw her granddaughters hand raised as if she was in class. "No I don't know if the Noah Family we know and Earl have anything to do with the one's back in the 1800's but it might be possible." Ai put her hand down. "Anyways, Uso and Shinjutsu were very interesting. Uso was made with human and Noah blood while Shinjutsu was made with Akuma oil and human blood, which would be contradictory because she would've died, Kyo though was made by human blood and a Noah's soul. They were sent to the European Branch after they were kept with the Asian Branch for a few years after creation. Well I guess I shall continue this next time, it's 10:00 pm and you should be heading to bead Ai." Their grandmother said. "Yes Grandma Ada." They said. They both gave her a kiss on the cheek and Ai scurried off to her room. _

~Flashback End~

~Ai's POV~

If Tyki and his family were connected to the Noah Family from back then, then it would make a lot of sense.

Tyki, in more ways than one, would be the Noah of Pleasure. I mean, the man lives and breaths sex. Sometimes though he takes pleasure in hurting others, Sadist...

Road would be the Noah of Dreams because if you would tell her your dreams or nightmares she would use it against you or help you out with it. She also LOVES Sweets.

Jasdevi would be the Noah of Bonds because they are as close as two brothers can get, I bet if they could, when they get mad they would conjoin together and literally make Jasdevi.

Sheril would be the Noah of Desire because only God knows the man desires more than he already has.

Lulubell would be the Noah of Lust because well, the woman is so damn beautiful that she is dripping with sex appeal and well, she's told me she lusts for things that I would rather not say.

Wisely, come one, it's in his fucking name. He would be the Noah of wisdom cause 1. Sometimes (all the time) he knows what I'm thinking and how I would react and 2. the boy says the perfect things to me when I'm...not me.

Skin would be the Noah of Wrath because the damn bulky goof not only Loves sweets but he has serious anger issues.

Neah Walker...I had only seen pictures and he looks like Tyki...or Tyki looks like him except for the mole under his eye. Anyways I can't say anything about him.

The Earl, Adam, would be a modern Millennium Earl if not for his happy demeanor, or at least with me.

From there I think you get the point. The whole Noah family that I know could seriously be connected to the Noah family back in the 1800's. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if it was true. How would I react?

Before I even noticed I was parked outside Castro's and Whore's house. I turned off my car and ran to the front door, I opened it and walked in quietly. "Ai if that's you please make some sort of noise." said a weak male's voice. "I'm here Jack." I stated. I heard a low sigh of relief then a pitter patter of feet. Soon my step-brother Jack "Skellington" Little. He had dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders in droplets, cream white skin, light green eyes, and was frail and thin. He didn't like his parents at all since they treat him like a child so me and him became pretty close along with my older brother. "Hey Jack, where's the jail wardens?" I asked with a smirk. "They went to the mall to buy me presents for my birthday. Here," He held out a black box big enough for clothes, then said, "You should go before they get back." I nodded and hugged him, "Love you.." I said. "Love you too."

As we parted a loud slam resounded through the house, "What is the meaning of this!?" A man with pale skin, brown hair, hazel nut eyes, and was average size said sternly. He looked like he was about to go to a work meeting in some big company. "What's the matter dear- Oh that thing is here." a woman with elbow length wavy blonde hair, light green eyes, pale skin, and a curvy body said disgusted as she looked at me. She held two plastic bags in her left hand and her black purse in the right. "What are you doing here?" Castro, Mark, said demandingly. "I came to pick up some stuff for today." I answered plainly. "I never told you to come here today. I want you to leave." Whore, Jaclyn, said sternly. I scoffed, "So I can't step into MY home that I pay for EVERY month because you said so?" I said sardonically. I gave them a small smirk as I said, "I think not Mrs. Whore and Mr. Castro."

Their faces twisted into looks of displeasure and anger. All of a sudden my right cheek burned and i was facing left instead of straight. I looked to see that my step-mother had slapped me, pretty hard may I add, and had pure anger in her eyes. "You ungrateful child! How dare you talk to us like that! Your own parents!" She spat. I clenched my fists and pushed her away, "You? My parents?" I chuckled, "Don't make me laugh. I never saw you as my parents. As far as I'm concerned my parents are dead and the only family I have left is Jack, Kazuma, and the Noah Family." I said acidly. Black soon covered my vision and everything went numb.

~Chi's POV~

I can't believe she had the nerve to hit me. That bitch, "You seriously think that you're my parents? What a joke. The only parenting you did was keep my brothers fed and let me sleep here." I said. "Chi, this doesn't involve you, let out Ai." Castro said. "Oh no no no no no no no. I'm a part of her and she's a part of me. We're the same person I'm just more...violent and have a bigger back bone." I said. "I guess neither of you could understand that right? Since you sent me to a mental institution thinking it was going to help." I said callously. "You two are pitiful. I hope you both end up being murdered in the worse way possible." and with that I left to my car

-A while later-

~Ai's POV~

I walked back into my house sluggishly. "Tyki are you still here?" I called out. "Yeah." He replied. I let out an exasperated sigh of relief as I trudged to my living room and saw Tyki sitting on the couch watching a Horror movie on the large Movie/TV screen. "Can we go upstairs to the Movie Theater?" I asked as I set the box with the Black order uniform in it on the coffee table. "Sure." He gave me a warm smile as he grabbed my hand as he turned off the TV and led me upstairs to the home movie theater. We sat on the couch as I started the movie he was watching downstairs, I had my legs over his lap and my head on his shoulder. "What happened?" He asked. I let out an irritated sigh, "Tyki...What would happen if I would die? Who would miss me?" I asked.

He looked at me stunned then leaned into me tilting my chin up to him. I looked at hi tears in my eyes. "Please...don't say things like that. I breaks me apart...Shin- Ai..." He said as he kissed me deeply. I was caught off guard to say the least. I began to kiss back and I felt myself being lifted off the couch and onto Tyki's lap. He let his hands travel down my body and I rested mine, one on his shoulder while the other was laced in his hair. He pressed me up against him and we both groaned as we felt his hard member rub against my sensitive area. We pulled away for air, our breaths labored, and he began to kiss my neck. "I missed this so much..." He said against my skin. "Never leave me for them okay?" he whispered as he started to nip at my soft spot. "nnnnnnnn...T-Tyki..." I moaned as I felt his hand reach into my pants and rub a finger against my entrance hard. I wanted him to go into me, just this once but then I realized what we were doing. "T-Tyki we sh-shouldn't be d-doing this..." I arched my back as he rubbed harder. "T-Tyki..." I groaned as I kissed his neck.

~?Unknown POV?~

"You're so beautiful..." He said. "T-Tyki...Noah of Pleasure..." and with that I pulled away. He looked at me with lustful eyes though it faded as he realized what I had said. "How do you know of that Title?" He asked. I gave him a smirk, "It's a secret..." I said.

~Normal POV~

Tyki looked at Ai's stunned then after a few moments of silence he just got up and left the room to his car and drove off.

Ai sat on the couch for quite some time, till 9:30 pm.

She sighed and walked to the living room grabbing the box and walking into her room. She decided to put in realistic Vampire teeth from a movie she was in with the Black Order Uniform so people wont ask questions about the uniform too much. The uniform was a 3rd version, it was a crop top that had long sleeves that flared at the elbows, covering half her hands. A red vest was worn over the top, a black ruffled skirt that ended a little before mid thigh, black thigh high socks and red 2 inch heels. The top was made of a silk like material and the bottom cotton. Everything black had a red lining to it and everything red had black lining (aside from the shoes).

She grabbed her keys for her car and called for her pets. "Kuppuru! Kuro!" but no sign of any that they were coming. She tilted her head to the side slightly, "Did Tyki take my pets?" she asked herself. She shrugged figuring he took them and left to her car.

-Later-

She got to a fairly large mansion, it looked liked the Mansion in "The Haunted Mansion" movie. She had parked her car and didn't bother to bring her phone or purse, just her keys. She walked to the mansion happily, she put up her facade of Happiness and carefree attitude, and her smile looked genuine to those of social closeness to her though the ones closer knew the game she played when out in public so they played along.

"Oh My God! Hey Neko!" Lindsey, the idiotic, self-centered, good-for-nothing, wanna-be, actress shouted as she hugged Ai. Inside Ai wanted to rip this woman to shreds but on the outside she laughed and giggled at the "cuteness" of the act and hugged her back. "Lindsey, Hun, You look as gorgeous as ever." Ai lied.

Lindsey had dark blonde hair that was in layered curls that reached her breasts, baby blue eyes, pale skin with freckles on her cheeks, and was always wearing something that showed just a little too much than need. Ai wasn't surprised when she noticed the 26-year-old woman wearing a white dress that ended before her knees and had a black corset over the top and the sleeves short that barely covered her whole shoulder. Black boots ended at her ankles and had 2 inch heel. The laces were neatly tucked into themselves. The corset top helped push Lindsey's breast further up and show slightly more than necessary.

Ai pulled away and said, "I couldn't bring my friends, sorry, they had to go out of the country for their family." Ai lied. "Oh it's alright." Lindsey said happily and waved it off. "Anyways just enjoy yourself." Then the woman retreated to other of her guests. "Stupid mother fucking whore..." Ai said under her breath as she walked into the mansion. She said hello gleefully to others as they had greeted her.

She had sat on a couch and sighed deeply. In all honest truth she didn't really enjoy social gatherings like this it's just she knows that if she doesn't show up or decline an invitation that it would be bad publicity for her.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the couch as she began to go into deep thought.

_Does Tyki know something about the Noah Family from back then? Why wouldn't he tell whatever persona I was? Why was he so stunned? Is he really like a reincarnation of the Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure? Why- _"If you sleep in someone else's home like that in a party, your bound to get kidnapped." a voice broke her train of thought and she let her eyes shoot open to see Cross Marian. She let out a small chuckle, "Hey Cross." she said. "Hey sweetheart, you feeling alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "I'm feeling better now." She said tiredly."

"Cross can I ask you something?" She asked as she looked at her friend. He looked from his wine to her from the corner of his eye and nodded, "Sure." She took a deep breath and said, "What do you know of-" She got cut off by someone pulling her by the wrist to the dance floor. She stared in shock at the male whole roughly grabbed her and began to slow dance to the song that was played, she was so in shock she didn't remember the song's name. He looked at her shock filled eyes and chuckled, a small smirk appearing on his lips. She shook her head lightly and said, "Don't you dare start with me." She growled softly but loud enough so he heard. "Che." he said. "Shut it Yu." She replied. He growled as she used his given name.

She let her facade pull up again as she smiled warmly but Kanda could see the cold glint in her eyes, he knew she had full intention to make more bad publicity. "So I heard three movies dropped you and so did you modeling sponsor, what a shame." She said with fake sympathy. He tightened his grip on her hip and left hand making her wince. "I hope you realize I have full intention of breaking you." He said. She became ridged and her eyes widened slightly.

"You wouldn't want more bad publicity now would you?" She stated as if talking to a small child. He growled, "What happened?" He asked irritated. "With what?" she was genuinely confused. "When you crashed." he said simply. He felt she stiffen under his touch making him loosen his grip and he felt her calm herself. "Why do you want to know?" she asked. He didn't answer.

She let out a deep sigh, "**I was on the phone and the person on the other line startled me and I hit the brakes and I was so scared I didn't realize I was going so fast.**" she said in Japanese. "**Who was on the other line?**" he asked. He visibly became tense as she laid her head on his shoulder. "**Someone who I thought I would never have to be afraid of again.**" she replied. It became deathly quiet but the two found it somewhat comfortable after Kanda loosened up a bit. Soon the song was over and she had noticed what Kanda was wearing.

It was the third version of the exorcists uniform, which she knew from her grandmother. He wore a long black coat that reached his ankles and was outlined by a bright red. It looked like a soldiers uniform, much to her examination, and black pants and boots. He held a katana at his waist and the Black Order's crest placed on his left chest. She unconsciously let her finger glide over it, much to his shock, and then walked back to Cross. That's when Kanda saw what she was wearing.

She began to realize when she looked around Kanda, her, Lavi (who she wanted to kill), Lenalee, Allen, and Cross wore somewhat similar costumes (or uniforms). _I'm going crazy. _She thought as she sat next to Cross.

"So what were you gonna ask me?" He stated with a smug look on his face as he saw the pink tint on her cheeks. "I'll ask you later." she stated.

After that Cross and her got into casual conversation so now she knew Cross, not only was Allen's master, but that he knew Neah Walker but Allen knew almost nothing of him.

They laughed and joked for a while till Lindsey came to the top of the spiral staircase with a microphone in hand. Everyone looked at her and became silent, "Hello everyone~ I wanted to let you know that I'm so glad you all came to my Halloween party." She stated, everyone clapped then became silent once more, "Anyways, I wanted to announce that Hebi-Neko is going to be my new model for this year!" everyone looked at the smiling Hebi-Neko and cheered. _That son of a fucking bitch wants me to kill her doesn't she? _She thought maliciously but didn't reflect it on her external appearance.

After the party Ai was about to curse at Lindsey but was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist.

"**Are you feeling alright Love?~**" The Spanish words made her catch her breath in her throat.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I wanted to post this on Halloween but the candy was calling for me~. ^^" High school is getting really busy so I've been working my ass off and waiting for my friend so we can finish up our NightmareHomunculus12AF stories. *Sigh* he fucking just got up and left. Anyways there is a poll on my profile pertaining to if I should or should not make a fanfic about Ai's ancestors in the Black Order. So please take the poll. I will close it on Christmas so please take the poll! To compensate for the lateness I made this chapter a WHOLE lot longer than the other chapters so yeah. I'll update as soon as I can. Anyways, review, follow, and favorite this story! PWEAZE! This is the only story I still have the will of continuing at the moment cause I'm like heartbroken at the moment.**

**I mean what kind of guy breaks up with their girlfriend on Homecoming day!? LIKE WHAT THE FUCK MAN! Ugh, life sucks. **

**Anyways, sorry for ranting, and PLEASE forgive my late updating. Till next time my dear reader's, Au revoir~**


	5. Everyone Get ready!

_"In a cruel land, you either learned to laugh at cruelty or spent your life weeping." _  
_**― Robert Jordan, A Crown of Swords**_

Ai sat on a chair outside of Starbucks, in Kyoto, Japan, by the location of her TV show rehearsal that day thinking. It had been a few days (approximately 4) after the Halloween party and she didn't stop thinking of the events that followed afterwards.

The identities of the other Actors and Actresses partaking in the show were not released to even the Actors and Actresses themselves. The only that was given to them was the title of the series. Though that was not what she was thinking about. She thought about what had happened at the Halloween party.

_~Flashback~_

_"**Are you feeling alright Love~?~**" the way the voice spoke Spanish made a chill run up her spine. As she turned she saw who was speaking, "**Hello**" The woman said. Ai thought she was about to scream all Hell bloody murder but instead she just gave a shaky nod and said, "H-Hi..." The woman smirked and said, "**How's my little friend?**" she asked. "G-Good..." Ai replied. Ai wanted to run away from this woman. With every fiber of her being she wanted to just scream loud and run for her life. "Have you been behaving?" the woman asked critically. Ai nodded, "**Good, I don't want to hear you have been messing with Lavi or Kanda okay.**" She said. Ai thought she might die then and there because her heart was beating so fast and hard that she was convinced everyone in the room heard it. Ai wasn't particularly afraid of this woman, just her appearance. She was beautiful but the way she spoke to Ai made her want to crawl under a rock a die. The woman had long hair worn up in a ponytail with a band of cloth wrapped around the base, near her scalp, and an Alice band, with two clumps left to frame her face. She also wore an exorcist uniform but the first version, her uniform was a long dress and a waist-length jacket with a high collar. "Y-Yes Alma..." Ai said. Alma Karma had a twin sister named Laura. Laura was the one that Ai was deathly afraid of to the point where she would scream bloody murder and if she'd call on the freeway it would make Ai sped then brake and almost kill- wait that did happen. Laura was dead but Alma was clearly alive and living up to her promise to make Ai pay for what had happened to her dear sister. Alma Karma, 20-years-old, famous writer, and was known to bad mouth the actress/singer very haughtily. "**Good...I'm going to go now. I'll come check on you soon okay.**" and with that Alma left the very scared Ai alone. After that Cross took it upon himself to make sure Ai got home by driving her, with her car, to her home and made Allen drive his car back. Cross had stayed with Ai as she shook in fear till she fell asleep._

_~Flashback End~_

Ai let out a shaky sigh. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" She muttered. She had flown in about two hours ago with the help of the Noah Family's private jet and Tyki stayed with her since he was, much to her discomfort, playing her best friend. "The Irony." she chuckled. She shook her head slightly as she pulled out the script for the first 4 episodes:

_**"The Cycle Hidden Between Touch"**_

**By**

**Angie Rae Montgomery & Alice Kate Wu**

At the bottom the contact information was found:

**The Writers Store  
2040 Westwood Blvd.  
Los Angeles, California 90025  
310-XXX-XXXX  
AM&AK **

She flipped the page and began to read the information on the show:

_**Main Characters: **_

**Jezebel Rays - Female (Love interest of Jack)**

**Bio: Very arrogant and mean, loves to annoy authority and people, very foul mouth, and is very bi-polar. She isn't particularly a good person but is not cold to the heart. She shows compassion for those her remind her of herself inside though not in public. She can also be very sensitive but more temperamental. She also speaks her mind and rarely let's herself get pushed around by others. She is very laid back when alone and doesn't really bother with Jack, Tyler, and Terra.  
**

**Age: 17**

**Jack Twist - Male (love interest of Jezebel)**

**Bio: Very egotistical, self-important, though tries to please all the higher-ups. He is a very good person in the opinions of others but when alone he is a very arrogant and stereo-typical teenage guy. He has never really shown much compassion to others and hates to be interrupted, ignored, or yelled at by others. **

**Age: 17**

**Terra McCoy - Female ****  
**

**Bio: Very happy and energetic, she is always smiling and is rarely in a bad mood though if messed with she can be very mean and sadistic. She is "In-Love" with Jack and Derik and is oblivious to the fact, later, that he has no interest in her but has interest in Jezebel. She is often seen by Jezebel clinging to Jack's arm, Derik's arm or somewhere near him. She despises every female that comes in contact with Jack and Derik, mainly Jezebel. She is very controlling when it comes to Jack and Derik. She also has no hard time "explaining" to girls to back away from "her men" Jack and Derik, Only with Jezebel though. **

**Age: 16**

**Tyler McCoy - Male**

**Bio: Very flirtatious and self-centered. He is always trying to get into girl's pants, more specifically Jezebel's. He is the same as his sister, Terra when it comes to what he wants and claims is his. He always drives the other guys that come in contact with "his girl" Jezebel so he is the only guy she can turn to. **

**Age: 17**

**Derik Cross - Male**

**Bio: He is a gentleman and respects others. Which is why everyone, mostly the girl human body, wonder how he can put up with Jezebel. He despises Tyler because Tyler threatened to kill him if he didn't stop talking to Jezebel, which he never did, and eyes jack questioningly.**

**Age: 18 **

Ai felt her work cell vibrate on her thigh and she jumped slightly. She picked it from her thigh and looked at the screen. It was about 6:30 am and so she stood up and walked over to the building where the rehearsal was going to be held. She more or less loathed the feeling of being at work so early in the morning.

As she stepped into the building she was met by the Tech Crew's head, "Hey there. I'm Reever Wenhamm." He held out a hand to her and she took it politely, "Pleasure to meet you." she replied "happily". "Alright well let me show you to the actors and actresses." He said as he released her hand and led her to wherever he was taking her. To her understanding, since she demanded more information from the writer, that Jezebel and Derik are vampires and the rest are humans.

Reever led Ai to a meeting room and let her sit on a chair. "The other's will be here soon so please be patient." and with that the Australian left. Today Ai wore a Vivien of Holloway 1950 Halterneck Black Satin Dress and Bonita - Black Satin Paris Hilton stiletto's. She carried her phone and keys in hand.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on the table with her arms crossed over her chest holding her shoulders. She began to hum a song then started to sing it:

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine_

_Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
_Without no seam nor needlework_  
_Then he'll be a true love of mine_

_Tell him to find me an acre of land_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
_Between the salt water and the sea strand_  
_Then he'll be a true love of mine_

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_  
_Remember me to one who lives there_  
_He once was a true love of mine_

she took a deep breath and began to drift off to sleep though she jolted when she heard the door behind her open. She looked behind her and Green eyes met northern light eyes. "Ai is that you?" the girl asked. Ai didn't reply, "Ai please tell me that's-" the girl got cut off as Ai jumped up from her seat and hugged the other girl.

~Ai's POV~

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say so I just jumped up and hugged her. I missed her so much. I felt her hands hug me back as i heard her cry into my shoulder. "I missed you...so much..." She said. Her name was Kuro Mai. She was a Japanese girl about Lenalee's height, shoulder length wavy light blue/green hair that parted to the left, light cream skin, and wore the same dress and shoes as mine but white. We both, aside from our same height and boob sizes, were virtually polar opposites.

We pulled away and I wiped her tears off with my thumb. "It's nice to see you again..." I said. "yeah, how are you?" She asked as she sat down. "I'm doing good..." I lied. That was the first and only lie I would ever tell her. She knew me since we were kids, she knew the real ME. She knew my past, she knew mine and Tyki's relationship, the guys I like, the life I want, the way I treat most people, and knew what really happened between me and Lavi that the tabloids never got the answer to. "That's great. Kazuma and Jack are as stupid as always though I bet." She giggled. "Ya!" I whined, "Effing Kazuma never answers my calls and Jack well, he still has no back-bone when it comes up to Castro and Whore. Dictatorship all-round." I ranted irritably. She laughed which made me laugh along with her. Our laughs mixed into perfect harmony.

The laughs died out and we let out happy sighs as we wiped a few tears away from our eyes, "I haven't laughed like that for a long while." I admitted as I leaned back into the chair. "Well I'm glad I could make you laugh." she said. "What about Tyki anyways?" she asked as she looked at me amused. I stared at her, without a doubt in mind, with a quizzical look then I shrugged. "He's well, Tyki." I answered plainly. "I'm hurt." We both turned to the door to see Tyki standing at the door with fake hurt on his face. I chuckled as I stood and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I'm sowy~" I said as if speaking to a child. An irk mark appeared on his forehead in annoyance making me and Mai laugh. "It's nice to see you again Mai." Tyki said. "Same here Tyki." She replied. Tyki sat down next to Mai and I stood next to him till he pulled me onto his lap. I didn't protest, "Anyways Mai, do you know any of the other actors that are apart of the movie?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled sheepishly, "No sorry guys, I was told the same thing I'm pretty sure they told you." we all exchanged glances and in unison, "The identities of your colleagues will remain hidden till you reach Kyoto and meet them in the meeting room."

We let out a exasperated sigh. The sound of the door made all three of us look to see who else came in, my breath caught in my throat. A Green eye and cobalt eyes met mine. "Kanda? Lavi?" Mai asked surprised. Kanda stiffened visibly. I was honestly confused, How'd she know Kanda? My eyes widened as I saw her wrap her arms around Kanda and kiss him. Lavi immediately teased Kanda about the kiss which cause kanda to pull away and try and kill the Baka Usagi around the room.

The realization hit me, HARD. "Unnerved." I muttered. "Hm? What about it?" Mai asked as she turned to me. "The movie you did with him, That's how you know Kanda. You were Love interests right?" I asked trying to remember correctly. "Yeah, though he ended up killing me at the end of the movie." She chuckled. "After that Me and Yu-Kun started to spend more time with each other which then resulted in us now in a relationship." She smiled brightly. _Explains the kiss then. _I thought. I smiled at her though it was fake and I was so glad she didn't notice but i knew Tyki would ask me about it later.

"Baka Usagi!"

"Ahhhhh! Mai-Chan!~ Yu-chan is trying to kill me!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yu-Chan you need to calm down~ Mai-Chan help!"

"I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"Like you do with Mai-Chan's Clothes?~"

Mai's cheeks went beat red.

_That's it! _"Will both of you 4-year-old's sit your stupid asses down in a chair right now before I end up beating the complete living shit out of you!" I shouted irritably at the two. As they heard my threat they froze and looked at me. "Chi go away." Mai said. I shook my head, "I'm still me..." I looked at her with saddened eyes. It became silent and I stood, "Well I'm gonna go check something out, I'll be back in just a bit." I said nonchalantly and left.

I could feel their stares as I left. I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I breathed heavily, I felt like my heart was gonna jump from out of my chest. I looked into the mirror and saw a reflection of someone that wasn't me. She had long curly crimson/orange hair that ended at her waist, caramel skin, large yet perky breasts, she was my height, and had eyes that didn't stay one color. The colors gold, white, pale blue, and lavender swirled around the cornea like smoke and the cornea itself was red. She was wearing Uso's first version of her Black Order uniform and she had a green cross over her lips. It looked like a green crystal. The same thing were found on her wrists. She had combat knives that were double edged in both hands and they glowed green as they lengthened to the average Katana size. Blood was splattered all over her and she had a evil glint in her eyes and a Cheshire cat smirk on her lips then she screamed loudly which made the mirror crack and me cover my ears. I backed into the wall behind me and shut my eyes. I screamed in terror when I opened my eyes to see blood everywhere then shut them again.

_Calm down...I need to calm down. It's all the fucking alcohol I drink. _I thought. When I opened my eyes everything, aside from the broken mirror, was fine. The door fell to the ground and there was a ringing in my ear. _I just need my medication. I'll be fine... _I thought as I tried to rationalize my situation. I found Tyki kneeling before me and was saying something but I couldn't hear him.

~?Unknown POV?~

I looked at Tyki then, in a small voice for only him to hear, spoke, "Couché Punition." he froze. "Hijiri-hai."

~Ai's POV~

Tyki was frozen. Why'd I say those things? Lying-punishment? Holy Grail? Why? Why in different languages? "Is she okay Tyki?" I heard Mai ask concerned. She was clinging to Kanda's arm and Lavi stared at me in shock. I looked at all of them terrified. _I'm going completely mad. _I thought. Tyki then stood up and walked out of the room and I relaxed slightly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Ai are you okay?" Lavi asked as he walked over to me. I flinched as he took one of my hands. "I'm not going to hurt you Ai." he muttered as he helped me stand. I was hyper ventilating. "What happened?" Mai asked me. I looked at her, "Need...pills...now..." I said in between breaths.

As soon as i finished that sentence did Tyki come back with my medication and a can of Brisk. I took them from him and drank the pills with the sweet liquid. I began to calm down and the fear subsided to nothingness. Reever came by with the director and writers. "Is she alright?" They asked. "Yeah she's fine, just a little startled." Tyki said. I just nodded in agreement, I was not going to tell them what I had seen. They'd send me to a Mental Institution like Castro and Whore did.

"Alright, Let's go back to the Meeting room and we'll discuss some things there." We all nodded.

-Later-

So now we knew who were the actresses and Actors. I was Jezebel, Tyki was Derik, Kanda was Jack, Lavi was Tyler, and Mai was Terra. Oh joy. I get her boyfriend and my old Fuck-Buddy, while my old fuck-buddy is my best friend and my best friend/"sister" gets my ex-boyfriend, her boyfriend, and old Fuck-Buddy. This will be interesting to say the least. I had called Mary-Bea to tell her to tell Lindsey what was going on and now apparently Lindsey was cool with it because she had a photographer over here because the Asian Demographic loves her magz.

Bullshit, The photographer was flown in here and they barely just opened up shop, _SHE FUCKING ALREADY KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! _I thought irritably. The fucking bitch knew and it irked me. I sighed deeply, "Are you feeling alright?" I turned around to see "Terra". I just nodded and gave her the warmest smile I could muster, "Just a little tired and bothered." I stated. She nodded and hugged me, "Well I'm going to the make-up department to get ready, wanna come with." She said, though I could feel the underlining of the sentence, 'You have to come anyways so hurry and say yes.' I chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go." I stated.

She pulled me along to our dressing room. "Hey so I heard that Alma payed you a visit." She said monotone. I looked at her shocked as I froze in place, pulling my hand away from her in the process, and my eyes widened. "What did she tell you?" She asked looking at me. I didn't answer, I felt pairs of eyes on me so i turned to see Kanda and Lavi. My eyes softened as I turned away and passed her into the dressing room, muttering a low, "Don't wanna talk about it." to her as I passed. Before I could enter the room though I was stopped by her grabbing my wrist, "Please tell me...I'm your best friend forever remember? You can tell me anything." She pleaded. I looked at her and smirked evilly, "Hah...Naive...Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I keep my mouth shut with some things to keep your ass safe. So that your precious life is not destroyed." I said. "Everyone get ready!" Reever ordered as he pushed us into our dressing rooms.

* * *

**YATA! I finished! And In amount of 24 hours~ I'm happy now, I'll start working on the next chapter right now cause if I start now (1:06 pm) I'll be finished by tomorrow morning if i do it during school and if not oh well. XD. Review, Follow, Fav please! Love ya~ Till next time my lovely readers. **

******Au revoir~ **

******-Nightmare :3**


	6. Moonlight, Sunlight, and Nothingness

_**"**Nobody realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal.**" **_  
**_― Albert Camus_**

~Ai's POV~

People did our make up then I was pushed onto an old Victorian Castle venue. I was still dressed but they took my phone and everything else and my shoes so I was barefoot. They had given me fangs and covered me in fake blood and ripped my dress (With my okay since I own another one) and made it look like it was from back in the 1900's. My hair was damp since they put in fake rain and got me red contacts that glowed. They made me look like I was about 14 (which I looked like all the time when I wear flats near Tyki).

The background extras of actors and actresses were on the floor, fake blood coming from puncture wounds on their neck. They faced down as they heard the words.

"Lights!" The lights dimmed slightly around me but i knew the camera could still see me. "Camera!" Oh these famous words made me wanna laugh. "Action!"

I wiped the smile on my face and made it into a devious smirk. My eyes displayed a playful look as I slowly walked around the bodies. "You all were pleasurable to eat!" I sang. I stopped at a body that was still breathing, "And you are still alive?" I crouched down in front of "Derik" and my smirk spread from ear to ear. His hair was wet and his neck dripped blood as he looked at me from the corner of his eye, "What's your name?" I asked. He coughed up blood, "D-Derik.." He said. I caressed his cheek, "Want to be my Best friend forever?" I asked happily. His eyes widened, "Become a vampire and be with me forever." I said. "I'll save you from death." I stated as I flipped him onto his back slowly. "What do you say?" I asked. His eyes wavered as he spoke, "A-Alright.." I giggled as I leaned down onto his neck. Without letting the camera see I put in the fake blood capsule between my teeth and Tyki's skin and it broke open making it seem as if I bit into his skin. Tyki's chest went up and he moaned in pleasure. I then pulled away with the plastic still in my mouth, I was careful not to swallow it, (The blood tasted sweet like Cherries! i want cherries now! heh I popped the cherry~ XD) and sat on my knees then did the same to my hand and put it his lips. "Drink." I said. He complied and I felt the capsule break between my wrist and his teeth. I let out a soft moan.

"Cut and print!" Raiko Sakamaki shouted. From what I heard from others she's great with these sorts of productions involving vampires and things like that. "Alright get ready for the next scene! Make up crew dye Her hair and do what you gotta do!" She ordered as I walked to the make up crew. They nodded and dragged me to the dressing room.

~Normal POV~

Tyki stood up and stretched. Lavi and Kanda were in the back with Mai as they watched the scene. "Ai's pretty good huh~" She said happily. Lavi nodded and Kanda said, "Che." Like always she just sighed and grabbed his hand, "I need to go get ready okay. I'll see you two in a bit." She said then left, letting go of his hand. Kanda sighed and started to walk to the dressing room while Lavi followed. Tyki did the same but unconsciously touched his neck, "Shinjutsu.." He mumbled.

-Later-

After two hours everyone was out and ready, everyone but Ai and Mai, who were still held back by the Make up crew in their dressing rooms on the bus. You see they all had been transported to Aya, Miyazaki. The were now at Aya Castle. The Prime minister of Japan had closed down the tours for the duration of the show, and build a few more buildings around it for the series, as long as 20% of the profit of the show goes to him so he can use it for Japan.

Kanda was dressed in a school uniform. He wore a white undershirt that had the top three buttons unbuttoned, a red tied loosely hung from around his neck, and rolled up sleeves, black uniform pants, and black biker boots. He had his black blazer over his shoulder and he leaned against a wall. Lavi wore basically the same thing but had his blazer on and had his sleeves rolled down, took of his bandanna and eye patch, and had his hair covering the eye the eye patch did. Tyki was the same thing as Lavi though his blazer was unbuttoned and his under shirt was the same as kanda's Unbuttoned at the top. the outfits were outlined by a light blue.

"Alright their finished!" Called one of the make up crew members. Mai was the first to walk out. She wore a black skirt that had on a silver skirt that ended at her thighs, a white blouse that had two buttons unbuttoned at the top and a silver blazer that was unbuttoned all the way. Everyone then went to her head and they all gasped. The tips of her hair were now lime green and her hair was straightened. Her shoes were black boots that ended at her knees.

Ai came out grudgingly.

They had cut her hair so it was just a bit past her ears and died her hair blood red and her bangs black. Her bangs framed her face, she wore the same exact thing as Mai except she rolled her sleeves up to a little past her elbows. Her boots ended at her ankles and were silver with an inch heel. "I can't believe you all made me look so...so...Mai-ish." Ai said slightly annoyed. Mai had stars in her eyes as she shouted, "OMG Ai you look so pretty!" Ai groaned. "Jesus Fucking Christ." She muttered as Mai hugged Ai tightly. "Alright, We're gonna start the first 2 episodes scenes in the Academy!" Raiko announced. "All four main actors on set! Extra's get in your places!" Soon people all did as their told.

"Alright! Ready! ACTION!"

Ai and Tyki sat by the river eating fried Koi fish, "Hey Derik." Ai said as she swallowed her fill. Her voice more mischievous and yet gentle when she spoke as Jezebel.

"Yeah Jezy?" Tyki replied, Tyki's voice was not as low making him seem younger. "Do you ever regret it? Back when we first met?" Ai asked as she looked at him. "Of coarse not." He said with a smile. "Oh my God Jack! You're so cool~ I can totally believe you're in the top 5 finals for the Kendo Tournament!~" Ai looked at the hounds of girls that were surrounding the male "second year". "Look at that. the poor guy." Tyki said with a smirk of sympathy. "I know right." Ai replied sympathetically.

"Oh look it's the freak, she's hanging out with the captain of the Football team." Whispered a girl. "I wonder why he hangs with her? He's a third year right?" whispered another. "Pity maybe? and Yeah, he's 18." whispered yet another.

Ai looked at the girl's, "Let's go." Ai said to Tyki as they headed towards the main building. Kanda looked at them and said, "Hey wait Jezebel!" Kanda shouted. His voice not as low but still low enough for a 17-year-old (that's Kanda). She stopped and turned to him, "Yeah?" She asked lazily, earning glares from the girls. Kanda walked over to her and handed her a Text book that, in bold letters, had the words "**English History**" printed on the front. "You forgot this in the classroom." He stated as she took it from him. "Thanks man." she said then continued walking, Tyki closely behind.

"Cut!" Raiko shouted and everyone looked to her.

-12 hours later-

"Great job, alright next scene I wanna work on today is actually a scene in episode 4. The one with Jezebel and Jack when they find themselves left alone at the school." Raiko said. Ai looked at her, "Excuse me but Sakamaki-san, why are we working on that scene?" Raiko looked at her, "Do you have a problem with it?" she asked. "No just pure curiosity." Ai replied. "You and Kanda-San meet me in the trailer for a minute." She said as she walked off to her trailer. Kanda and Ai shared a glance before following.

~Ai's POV~

I walked into the trailer with Kanda behind me closing the door. "So, what's going on?" I asked. Kanda leaned on the wall and I sat on a bench by the window. "Well I have heard that you two aren't very...Fond, of each other so I want to work on your character's scenes so you both can get used to the idea of being a very flirtatious while on screen because that is what I will need to happen when episode 4 airs." She stated. Me and Kanda looked at each other and then we both looked away crossing our arms over our chests. "Now Kanda-san, Ai-san, please understand that you both are renowned celebrities around Europe, Asia, and North America. If you can show that on screen you can set aside differences then maybe you can do it off screen, getting good publicity and getting attention away from the incidents that has happened for the past week." I looked at her and so did Kanda. Shock visible on our faces. "I know about the Car accident and the Nightclub ordeal." She stated bluntly.

I groaned in displeasure, "Fine, I'll TRY." I said. "Che. Fine." Kanda said. "Though you do realize that if in the process I hurt Mai's and Kanda's relationship because of this "getting-more-fond-of-each-other" issue I'm not going to do this show." I stated. Kanda looked at me surprised, "Alright, since we all have come to an understanding, I wan't both you and Kanda to come meet me, Fujioka-san, Montgomery-san, and Wu-san Everyday after rehearsal for extra time on your scene's okay?" She said happily. Me and Kanda groaned, "Fine." then she pushed us out of the trailer. "Good now get in your places." She said.

We did as told and everyone one disappeared from camera view, leaving me and Kanda by the main building that was surrounded by large gates.

"Alright! Everyone ready!" Raiko shouted. "No." Me and Kanda muttered as everyone said yes. "Good now, ACTION!"

Me and Kanda, in a blink of an eye, became Jezebel and Jack. "Do you think they'll notice we didn't show up for the Martial Arts tournament they'll come back to get us?" I asked worriedly. "Maybe but I doubt it." Kanda said calmly. I let out a groan the sat on the floor. "This is such a fucking disaster!" I shouted annoyed, "My fucking parents are never gonna let me hear the end of this!" I complained. There was a minute of silence then Kanda spoke, "Hey Jezebel." I looked at him, "What?" I asked. "Tell me, what made you get a scholarship here from the U.S?" I made a face of surprise then I looked away, "I didn't like the schools there...after my, mom died." I said.

I felt Kanda stare at me then he spoke, "I'm sorry." I scoffed, "There's nothing to be sorry about, what about you? What made you get a scholarship here from the U.S? I mean you're from New York right? Why would you leave?" I asked as I looked at him with a shy expression though a hint of embarrassment was there. "Well, I wanted the Kung-fu classes here and I was tired of getting bullied at my old school." He stated.

I became ridged, "You were bullied?" I asked sadly. "Yeah, 'cause of my name and hair." He stated as he sat on the floor, his back up against the wall and his knees bent so he rested his arms on them outward. I looked at him sadly, "Well to be honest, I made fun of you when you came here. I said, "Who names their kid Jack twist? It's like screaming I'm Gay." Though I kinda like your name." I stated as I sat on my ass in front of him, my legs set to both sides of me and my hands on my lap.

I saw the pink tint appear on Kanda's cheeks and it did surprise me, _How can someone do that on command? _I thought. "Well, I'm glad. I like your's too." He stated turning away from me. Then the fake rain came down lightly though it quickly got mine and Kanda's clothes soaked. I let a smile creep onto my lips as I stood and spun in the rain. "I love the rain!" I sang. All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around me holding me close. I looked to see Kanda behind me, "Jack-kun?" I asked. Kanda leaned in then as our lips were about to meet I pulled away. "Sorry i just can't." I stated walking off the "set" through the building towards my trailer.

"CUT!" Raiko shouted annoyed. "Ai! Hold on!" Tyki's voice rang through my ears as I reached the door of my trailer. I looked at him, "What?" I asked annoyed, "What happened?" He said as he grabbed onto my shoulders. "I thought you could handle this." He said softly. I jerked away from him, "Well sorry! i can't! I just-...UGH!" Then I ran inside my trailer locking Tyki outside of it and me inside. I sat on the floor, "No...I just..." I trailed off.

All of a sudden there was banging on my door which erupted a squeal of fear from me. "Open this up Baka Bakudan!" Kanda shouted. I puffed up my cheeks and opened the door angrily, "I am not a Stupid Bomb, Gei baka!*" I shouted. He glared at me, "You're going to die!" he reached for my neck but then I jumped away through the sun roof and onto the ground and began running from the anger Japanese man. "Yúchǔn de tóngxìngliàn!*" I shouted. I dodged a kick, "Homem feminino!*" I dodged a punch, "girly de l'homme!*" I sped past Mai and Lavi. "hombre femenino!*" I pasted Tyki. "BaKanda*!" I shouted one last time before hiding out in a building made by the crew.

I covered my mouth and slowed my breathing as kanda passed. "Sore ha watashi wo korosu baai demo sono oroka na fuxaia a bakudanwo satsugaisuru tsumori desu!*" He shouted angrily then kept running past. I let out a long sigh then a chuckle. I hadn't had much fun like that in ages. I then ran out only to get caught by Kanda himself, "You're so dead." He sneered. "Mai-Chan! Help!~ Calm your boyfriend down!" I whined as she, Lavi, and Tyki (along with some crew members) came running. "Kanda release her!" Mai ordered. He growled then let me go.

"Good. Now everyone, it's time for a two hour break!" Raiko shouted and everyone cheered. I chuckled as Kanda stalked away, though I couldn't resist, "Sayonara Kondōmu-Chan!*" then I bolted past them towards the Main characters rooms that were actually the student dormitory in the show.

As I reached the building I bolted up the stairs into the women's bathroom and locked the door behind me. I heard Kanda's footsteps as they passed by. "Man, I love my native tongue. It makes everything so much funnier." I mumbled happily as I started to walk up the steps again. I got to the roof and looked around, "Nope Mister my-hair-over-compensates-my-dick isn't here." I breathed.

_"Hey Uso watch out!" _The voice rang with the wind. It seemed so familiar. _"Shinjutsu!" _My eyes widened as I heard gun shots and explosions.

~Mai's POV~

_"Hey Uso watch out!" _The voice sounded like my own, I stopped halfway up the stairs and my eyes widened, _"Shinjutsu!" _That was Ai's voice. The sound of gunshots and explosions made me fall to my knees, Lavi catching me before I could fall to my back. Then out of no where there was a sharp intense pain on my lower abdomen. I screamed in sheer pain knowing anyone in a two mile radiance probably heard me.

~Normal POV~

Ai had screamed at the exact same moment as Mai though her scream was in sheer terror while Mai's was in Pain. Kanda had heard Ai and knew she was closest and ran to her to find her passed out on the roof.

Lavi's eyes widened in shock by the sudden scream then caught her before she could fall onto her face. She had passed out in his arms.

Kanda walked over to Ai's limp body and saw she had tears running down her face. He put a hand under her knees and an arm around her shoulders as he picked her up bridal style. her head was on his shoulder and he noticed she was whimpering. "What the hell happened?" He muttered as he headed to where Mai's scream came from.

When he came to see Lavi holding his girlfriend in his arms they looked at each other puzzled, "They both passed out?" Lavi asked. Kanda nodded as he peered down at the two girls. "What the fuck is happening? They both have been acting weird since we got here to Kyoto." Kanda stated irritated. "Let's put them in their room and wait for them to wake up." Lavi stated.

As they were about to Leave Tyki showed up, "What happened to them?" His eyes widened at the sight of the two unconscious women. "We'll explain later. If you want to wait with us for them to wake up come on." Kanda growled as he began to walk.

-Later-

Tyki had laid in bed with Ai in his arms, Kanda in bed with Mai in his arms, and Lavi had went to go call the Director, Lenalee, and the old Panda (Bookman/his grandfather) and tell them what had happened. They soon started to notice that the girls moved in unison and started to become restless. Tyki and kanda looked at each other then the women they cared for. "What's going on with them?" they asked.

~Ai's Dream~

Where the hell am I? _I thought. I looked around and found myself in a dark room. "Are you okay?" I looked behind me to see a white glowing figure. She had on a white kimono that slid off her shoulders, and had a lavender flower pattern, a lotus and water lilies I think, porcelain white skin, black painted nails, her hair falling to the floor in droplets, her hair at the top was lavender then as you went down it turned blue/green, then at the bottom it was pink/red/orange. She had a lavender ribbon around her neck with a purple butterfly pendent attached to it. It looked like the one Tyki had given me back when we were kids. The colors stood out from what she wore,thought, her eyes are what caught my attention. Her left eye was like the woman's from the bathroom mirror and her right was the same but the colors were a soft green, red, and orange. _

_She had a gentle face but she had on a fox like smirk. Her voice echoed angelically but it sent shivers down my spine though made my heart feel warm. I looked to my side and saw Mai. "Mai!" I shouted as I hugged her, "Ai!" she shouted happily. We pulled away, though her right pinky was linked with my left. We looked at the woman, "Who are you?" I demanded. "I am Mikazuki." she said. All of a sudden a woman a little more daintier than Mikazuki and not as large bust. She was a complete polar opposites. "and I am Haru." She spoke with such a light tone, different from the slightly dark one from the other. _

_"We are sisters. Our last name's being Kyomu." They stated in unison. "Moonlight and Sunlight, Nothingness..." I repeated in English. The Twin's smile turned snake like and sinister making me flinch, I felt Mai do the same. "You two are sister's too~" Mikazuki said. "Yeah, Uso and Shinjutsu Kurosaki." Haru said. My eyes widened, "T-That's not true...That w-was only a story...Grandma told me..." I mumbled unsure. "Oh but it's true. At least it was in your last life." Mikazuki stated. "W-What are t-they talking a-about Ai?" Mai asked scared. "W-What story? What l-last life?" Mai became filled with more fear by the second. I could feel it. _

_All of a sudden Mikazuki stood so close to me I could feel her breath on my face and she cupped my face with her hands, her bangs covering her right eye, "And you were made with my blood." She stated. I trembled. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Haru doing the same to Mai that Ai was doing to me. I looked at Mikazuki as she spoke, "Understand that you will die soon enough...That was the deal and then me and my sister get your bodies." _

_~End~_

* * *

**Sorry this seemed a litte..."Scattered" I'm having like an anxiety attack 'cause my school Suuuuuucks! Ugh, sometimes I wish I was back in my uniform middle school and not high school but oh well. I mean liked I had four fucking tests today! ALL TIMED! *sigh* then I have to do my cousin Apache's (His nickname. Go figure) homework for Human Biology - I then mine for Biology - I & II. Then I have History homework (Which I finished) . Damn highschool. Anways, sorry for ranting, Review (Please no flames), Fav, Follow and PLEASE take the poll on my profile. And then what else...*Deep thought* Oh ya! I will work on the next chapter right now, and..**

**The person who review you can fucking Suck it cause I don't care if my character is May Sue-ish! She's based off me so *gives you the finger* I don't give a flying shit.**

**Thank you to those who followed: sweetcookies82 , momo167, and Lucy Moon-Walker**

**and Thank you to those who Favorited: sweetcookies82, momo167, khr216, Lucy Moon-Walker, and ScytheMeisterA**

**I Love you all!~ Till next Chapter Au revoir~ **

_**Translations:**_

**Gei Baka - (Japanese) Stupid Gay**

**Yúchǔn de tóngxìngliàn - (Chinese) stupid Gay**

**Homem Feminino - (Portuguese) Girly man**

**girl de l'homme - (French) Girly man**

**Hombre femenino - (Spanish) Girl man**

**BaKanda - (Allen Language) Stupid Kanda**

**Sore ha watashi wo korosu baai demo sono oroka na fuxaia a bakudan wo satsugai suru tsumori desu! - (Japanese) I'm going to murder that stupid fire bomb even if it kills me!**

**Sayonara Kondōmu-Chan! - (Japanese) Bye little condom! **


	7. Missing?

_"Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent"  
**― Victor Hugo**_

* * *

"Oh come on! You two can do better than that!" Raiko shouted. She was beginning to make me regret being an actress. I much rather be in L.A doing concerts. Music was my passion at the moment but I still had my manager offering me up to directors on a dish. I sighed as I sat on the roof of my trailer as I watched Tyki, Kanda, and Lavi do a scene. I think it was one from episode 5 or 6, I wasn't really sure. Mai was sleeping with her head on my lap. It had been about a 3 days since the incident. I wasn't really thinking about much of anything else beside it which affected my acting quite a bit, Mai's too. We both would space out a lot during shooting. After what happened me and Mai became little to more distant. Then at other times we were inseparable. We were both pretty freaked about what happened in that dream or whatever and we haven't told anyone about it. Of coarse Kanda, Lavi, and Tyki didn't believe the shit that came from our mouths but everyone else bought it and we were fine with it, I just hope they realize that no matter how much they pester us we're not gonna tell them anything. At least now now, not until we're ready.

I looked down at the sleeping Mai on my lap and gently picked her up in my arms, bridal style, and jumped down gracefully (not waking her up) and walked into my trailer, setting her on the couch and grabbed my cell phone. I left my work cell back at L.A so I didn't have to hear anyone that annoyed me.

I walked out of the trailer telling Reever I would be back in a bit and that I had to make a call. He just nodded and I walked to the main building that was the castle before we came her. I unlocked my phone and begun to search through my contacts till I found who I was looking for. I pressed the number and put the phone to my ear. _Ring Ring Ring...Ring Ring Ring...Ring Ring Ri- _"Hello?"

"Hello, It's Ai. How are you?" I asked. My voice got lighter and calmer as if a person close to me had just died and I was barely recovering. "Hello sweetheart, I'm doing fine, how's the movie going?" Her voice was light and calming. "It's doing alright." I answered. There was a moment of silence, "Is something the matter?" she asked. I felt the sad smile creep onto my lips, "I'm Ai Kurosaki right?" I asked. She didn't reply a 'yes' right after and I heard her take a sharp breath. I felt the tears brimming my eyes, "and Mai's Kuro Mai right?" I asked, my voice cracking ever-so-slightly. She did the same thing then said, "Of coarse sweetheart, both of you are who you are." she stated. There was a pain in my chest. "Then...tell me..." a sadden smirk graced my lips, "What do you know about me?" I asked. There came no answer then I let out a small and dark laugh that had an outlining tone of sadness, "Thought so Grandma..." and with that I hung up. I put my phone in my jacket pocket then I covered my mouth with both hands so it muffled the sound of my sobs of sheer pain. The tears freely streamed down my face. The thought of my whole life being some kind of lie made my heart constrict tightly. I fell to my knees slowly crying into my hands.

I wanted to relive some pain so I slowly stopped sobbing, "A song..." I mumbled. "A song that I remember..."

~Flashback~

_I sat in my hospital room, I was about 4 years-old then, after the night of my father's apparent suicide I was in complete shock and was taken to the hospital, and thinking over my mother's and father's death. "_Do you want to learn a song little one?_" said a female voice. I looked up from my tear stained gown to see a woman with Lightning blue hair and matching eyes. Her skin was a beautiful cream white and she wore a white sundress with daisies embroidered into the skirt part of the dress that reached her knees. She had white ballet slippers and a black and red jeweled anklet. I looked at her in the face with a placid expression and she smiled warmly. She looked like an angel to me. _

_Her voice was echoing and angelic, with a white glow coming from her, which made it seem so surreal. "_Well? Would you?_" she asked again. My eyes widened as I realized the voice was familiar, it was..."M-mommy?" I asked as a tear fell down my cheek. The woman stepped to me slowly and caressed my cheek, wiping the tear away from my cheek. "_No sweetheart...But you are like my child._" she said somberly. "Can you teach me the song?" I asked. _

_She nodded and began to sing the song that made something inside me move:_

Sleep, my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark.  
A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.  
Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you've awaken,  
the new day will bring to you a bright new world.

Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings  
Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.  
Sleep my love close your eyes and when you awaken  
The new day will bring to you a bright new world

Ever so gently hear my voice  
Ever so softly feel my touch  
Always so gently I walk  
So go to sleep, my love.

_ I began to fall asleep in the woman's arms. "M-Momma..." I mumbled as the darkness and it's peaceful bliss enveloped me._

_~Flashback end~_

I let the song flow through my lips:

**"_Sleep, my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark. _  
_A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn.  
Sleep my love, __close your eyes__ and when you´ve awaken, _  
_the new day will bring to you a bright new world._**

**_Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings _**  
**_Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing.  
Sleep my love __close your eyes __and when you awaken_**  
**_The new day will bring to you a bright new world _**

**_Ever so gently hear my voice_**  
**_Ever so softly feel my touch _**  
**_Always so gently I walk _**  
**_So go to sleep my love._"**

I felt myself be enveloped in pure happiness. "Thank you..." I mumbled as I felt myself go limp.

~Normal POV~

As Ai finished the song she mumbled, "Thank you..." and then her body fell limp, her head hung from her shoulders as she leaned forward slightly. Moments later a sinister high-pitched cackling came from the girl's mouth. "Heh...hehehe...hehehehehehahahahaha!" She laughed deviously as she wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes now a mixtures of colors of smoke. "I have a body! I have a body!" She exclaimed. Then in red smoke, as it surrounded her body, she disappeared as the smoke dissipated.

Tyki, Lavi, and Kanda had just finished their scenes. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Miss Raito, can we have a break please?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded, "Two hour break everyone!" she shouted and everyone gave a long peaceful sigh. "Hey Tyki, have you seen Ai anywhere?" Lavi asked. Tyki looked at the red-head annoyed, "No I haven't, just leave her alone. You've done enough damage." Tyki sneered. Lavi looked stunned then recomposed himself as he began to look calm, "I have the right to talk to her-" "You have no such right Bookman." Tyki cut him off as he grabbed him by the collar.

Kanda looked at the two and sighed as he began walking away once again towards his girlfriend's best friend's trailer. Once he got there he knocked on the door, "I'm coming in." he said and waited for a reply, when there came none he opened the door to find Mai asleep on the couch but Ai no where in sight. "She said she would be back in a bit." Kanda turned to see Reever, "Maybe you should go check on her. She's at the main building." and with that Reever left.

Kanda closed the door and walked towards the main building. He didn't know what or what but something in his gut told him something was really wrong. He quickened his pace. Soon he came to the main building and heard, "I have a body! I have a body!" and his eyes widened when it was a mixture of two voices. A very high-pitched one that sent chills down one's spine and Ai's...

When he opened the door the only thing he caught a glimpse of was a little remainder of red smoke. "Ai." he called. "Ai!" he called again though no answer came. "Baka Ai! where are you brat!" he shouted as he called her name.

Lavi had walked back to his trailer when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He put it up to his ear when he checked who it was, "Hey ya' old panda~"

"Baka Lavi. Where's Ai?" The elderly man asked. "She's with Mai, gramps." He stated. "Why?"

"Lavi...The music box started to play." Lavi's eyes widened, "What?" he asked. "Find her before it's too late Baka." and with that Bookman hung up on Lavi.

Lavi dropped his phone and ran towards Ai's trailer. "This can't be happening." Lavi said. Tyki saw Lavi running and ran after him as he felt something very unsettling in the pit of his stomach.

~Mai's POV~

I woke up to the sound of shouting. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up slowly, "A-Ai?" I asked tiredly as I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

There was no reply so I looked around and saw no one. "Ai where are you-"

"Ai's missing?!" "Contact the authorities!" "Where was she?" "Try calling her!"

The voices came from outside the trailer. My eye's widened, "Ai's...Missing?"

* * *

**Sorry this was short but I thought this was the perfect spot to end this chapter. Review, follow, fav. Take the poll on my profile too, I just now figured out how to make it appear on it so yeah~ ^^"**

**Till next time my lovely readers. **

**Au revoir~**


	8. Call

"_Bootleg emotions, Bottled up explosions  
Intoxicating you, Learning of the truth  
I'm your sentencing, Exiting through your skin  
Intoxicating you  
Ninety seven proof_"

**- Killer (the Ready set)**

* * *

~Mai's POV~

I sat on Kanda's lap crying my eyes out, "Has anyone tried calling her?" Kanda asked. "Yeah but she won't answer." Tyki and Lavi said. "Did someone call the authorities?" Raiko asked. "Yes, they're on their way." Reever stated. "Who was the last to see her?" Someone asked. "Me, she said she would be right back, that she had to make a call." Reever stated. "Do you know to who?" Lavi asked. I looked at Reever as he shook his head.

Where would she go? Was she kidnapped? Did she run away? Was she hurt? All these questions I kept thinking to myself at the time as more tears ran down my face. "Kanda could you take Mai out for a while, Help her cope." I heard Raiko ask. Kanda lifted me up from his lap and lead my, by my hand, outside the trailer of my missing best friend and said, "Calm down Mai..." I looked at him pleadingly, "How can I when she's somewhere out there? Missing...I can't believe she's missing." I became hysterical after that. He held me close to him as I cried into his chest. "Kanda...what am I gonna do? I don't know if I can go through life without her." I muttered in between sobs. He held me tighter.

"Shhhhh..." He tried to console me. "Shhh, we'll find her. She'll be fine, and after that we can all just be together again." I looked up at him, tears still brimming my eyes, "Really?" He nodded and I kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. As we pulled away I leaned my forehead on his, "I hope she'll be fine until we find her." I mumbled.

~Kanda's POV~

_No matter how much I hate that stupid bitch Ai...She makes my beloved happy._ All I wanted is Mai to be happy, that's all I ever wanted. So if that means I have to find the bitch who fucking got me bad publicity back in L.A and bring her back alive to Mai, so fucking be it.

~Lavi's POV~

I sat on Ai's bed thinking as Raiko, Tyki, and Reever talked about what to do.

_Ai...where are you? Are you okay? Are you still you? _All these thoughts ran through my mind. I loved Ai, I know I loved her. More than any girl I dated, had a crush on, or even set my eyes on. When that old Panda called me earlier and told me that stupid music box started to play I freaked out. I never told Ai this, or Mai, but that music box was given to The old Panda by someone of a descendant from an exorcist of the bookman clan back when the Black order existed. The guy was creepy, I could remember the first day, 5 years ago, Panda got it so clearly.

~Flashback~

_I was sitting in my room texting Ai about homework for Algebra when the doorbell rang. I groaned as I got up from my bed and walked down the spiral staircase towards the lobby of the mansion. I walked to the door and sighed as I opened it, "We don't-" I stopped as I looked at the man. He had dark crimson hair that fell down his back and covered the right side of his face, and he had a goatee and eyes the same shade of red as his hair and wears wire-framed glasses. He wore a black trench coat and black dress pants with matching black dress shoes. _

_"Cross Marian..." I heard Panda say so I turned to see him by the archway leading to a hallway to his study. "I hope you have a good reason for showing your smug face here." Panda said politely. 'Cross' let out a low and brief chuckle, "Oh course Bookman, I have something I want to talk to you and your heir about." He stated. I looked at him and he looked down at me, "Come in Cross." Panda said and the man walked in. I closed the door and followed the man. I turned my phone on silent as we entered the old Panda's study.  
_

_I sat on the floor as 'Cross' sat on the couch and Panda sat behind his desk. This whole study is basically a library, the room's walls were shelves stacked with old scrolls, books, and papers. It was a large circular room. _

_"So what is it Cross?" Panda asked making me turn to 'Cross'. He pulled out a box from his pocket and set in on the coffee table. "This is a music box given to me by an old friend of mine Bookman." Cross said. The thing was an Old European Carved Wood Music of rectangular form on four legs and with high relief flowers to the cover the top. It had intricate designs all around it and the flowers were spider lilies. "What did you bring it here for Cross?" Panda asked. _

_Cross had opened the box but nothing played, I looked into the open box and saw two girl's on a small circle in the middle of the box where a ballerina would normally be. The girl on the left sat with her back against the one on the right and had her legs to her right side. She had long blue hair, pale skin, and was wearing a white sundress that ended at her knees with red spider lilies on it and she was barefoot. The girl on the right had shoulder length red hair, tan skin, and was wearing a black sundress that ended at her knees with blue orchids trailing up her dress. She was also barefoot. The two both looked into the mirror that was on the inside of the box, behind the cover. "So it's a broken box?" Panda asked bluntly. "It's not broken...It's dormant." Cross said. "The box is connected to two girls...I believe you both know of these girls..." Cross spared me a glance before turning to Panda, "Ai Kurosaki and Kuro Mai." My eyes widened. "What are you saying Cross?" Panda asked. _

_"Have you heard of the Kyomu twins?" Cross asked. "Yes I do..." Panda stated. "What do you know of it?" I felt Panda's and Cross's eyes on me. _

_"Years ago, a few years after the Black Order was established, when the Noah's started to awaken there were two Noah's that were never found by the Earl. Mikazuki and Haru Kyomu. Twin's, Mikazuki was the eldest and Haru the youngest. Mikazuki was the Noah of Fear and Haru the Noah of Courage. They were very strange and strong Noah, They were direct daughter's of Adam, The Millennium Earl. Their blood had both Noah, our oldest apostle, blood and Adam's coursing through their veins, though Adam and Noah did not mate. The Kyomu twins were said to be cursed, that anyone who should come across them would inevitably die a horrible death the next day. Their first appearance recorded in history of Bookman's, was when the Exorcists of the European Branch of the Black order had entered Noah's Ark." I said. _

_"Alright...The reason this box won't move is because, The Earl, Adam, had tied the Kyomu twin's souls to it. He had said that whoever was cursed with part of their soul's suddenly started to doubt their existence, would soon be controlled by their Noah. When that happens their music will start to play. When the two souls take control of both girl's, the two girl's here will start to move as well." Cross pointed to the box. _

_"I need you Bookman, to watch over the box. To make sure this will not move or play." He said. I looked to Panda, "Alright, leave it here..." _

~Flashback End~

I stared at that box for a while before Panda finally kicked me out after Cross had left.

"Lavi, go tell Kanda and Mai that the authorities would like to see them, you, and Tyki." Raiko said. I nodded and slowly stood up from Ai's bed, I walked to the door and walked outside to see Mai in kanda's arms sniffling. "Mai-chan, Yu-chan! The Police want to speak with us!" I said. They looked to me and nodded.

I walked into the trailer and saw the police (I barely noticed they had stepped into the trailer while I was thinking about that day) and sat back down on the bed. Kanda and Mai sitting on a couch by the window.

~Normal POV~

"Alright, Bookman-san, When and where was the last time you seen or spoke to Ai Kurosaki-san." The Japanese Policeman, Mikoto Matsumoto, asked. Lavi thought about it and said, "During rehearsal this morning, she was helping me work on my scene for later." The Matsumoto nodded as the other took notes, "Did she seem out of the ordinary? Did she show signs of nervousness? Stress? Fear?" Lavi shook his head, "She seemed normal."

"Alright, Kanda-san, When and where was the last time-" "About 2 hours ago, she was on this trailer with Mai sleeping in her lap while she watched me, Lavi, and Tyki do our scene." Kanda cut the Matsumoto off. "Did she seem off?" Kanda shook his head and sighed, "She seemed pretty normal to me."

"Okay, Mikk-san, your turn, same questions." Tyki was leaning against a wall in the trailer, slightly next to where Lavi was. "Same as Kanda." He said. "She didn't seem off earlier this morning when she came to do our scenes."

"Thank you, now Mai-san, same questions." Mai leaned her head on Kanda's shoulder as she spoke, "About 3 hours ago. We were talking about something that happened a month ago after we finished a scene together and climbed on top of the trailer and I fell asleep with my head on her lap. She seemed fine to me." She said.

"What happened a month ago?" The Matusmoto asked. Tyki, Kanda, Lavi, Raiko, Reever, and Mai exchanged glances. "We need all the information we can get so we can find Kurosaki-san." Matsumoto said.

Everyone looked at Mai, she sighed defeated, "A month ago, when we first started shooting, Ai had started calling Kanda-kun names so he chased her into the main building. While me and Lavi were trying to follow them to make sure Kanda-kun didn't already punched Ai, in a friend way (bullshit), I got this weird feeling walking up the stairs. I heard something like gun shots then collapsed. According to Kanda-kun, Tyki-kun, and Lavi-kun, me and Ai were moving in sync as we restlessly slept. That's all." Mai concluded. She didn't dare say anything about the dream or whatever to the police because she had full confidence hat everyone would think she was crazy.

Matsumoto and his assistant glanced at each other, "Alright, we'll keep you posted if we see her or hear anything about her whereabouts." Matsumoto said as he and the other policeman left.

It became deathly silent as the door closed. They all had nothing to say about the situation though they all thought the same thing.

_Where is Ai?_

* * *

-November 11- {4 days after Ai's disappearance}

Mai sat on the bed in the hotel room she shared with Kanda and Lavi.

She sat alone in silence because Lavi, Kanda, and Tyki decided to go get some food and look for Ai along the way. Four day's had passed, not a single word from Ai or the police Department. She held her cell phone in her hands on her lap, waiting for Ai to call. Hoping she would call. "Ai, please just let me know you're alright...At least." Mai mumbled.

Out of no where, as if the God had heard her, Mai's phone started to ring. Mai quickly picked it up and put it to her ear, "Moshi Moshi?" she said.

_"Ohiyo~"_ sang a high, dark and sadistic voice. "Who's this?" Mai asked. _"It's Ai silly~"_ the voice responded. "You don't sound like her." Mai narrowed her eyes as she looked at the phone from the corner of her eyes. _"Well that's 'cause...hmph, oh well. I just came to say that I'm alright. Sayonara!~"_ and then the phone call ended.

Mai closed the phone and thought about the voice. It had claimed it was Ai but it didn't quite sound like her. _**It's because it wasn't.** _A voice in Mai's head said. It sounded like her but higher and innocent. Mai's eyes widened, "W-Who's there?" She looked around her room only to find herself alone. **_Do you not remember your own true self?_ **It hit Mai like a bus. This was Haru Kyomu.

* * *

**Okay I know this story is crap...I'm running on fumes here alright. I might just stop writing the story. Till next time...maybe..**


End file.
